


Jack in trouble

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [21]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: Airachnid was in her spider mode and running fast as she could, she needed to have distance before Dreadwing finds out what she had done to the Breakdown. She chuckled, it would be fun to tell her Jack that she had killed Breakdown, maybe Jack would now finally accept her and let her close to him. She understood that she was obsessed with Jack Darby and she needed to have Jack in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of several stories that form the Jack and femmes series.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

**Jack in trouble**

Airachnid was in her spider mode and running fast as she could, she needed to have distance before Dreadwing finds out what she had done to the Breakdown. She chuckled, it would be fun to tell her Jack that she had killed Breakdown, maybe Jack would now finally accept her and let her close to him. She understood that she was obsessed with Jack Darby and she needed to have Jack in her life.

There was something in Jack's voice that made her feel good, even when he was angry and yelling at her on the phone, his voice made her feel that he cared about her. If he did not care about her, why would he still answer her phone calls and talk with her?

She remembered their last talk and how Jack wanted to know why had she chose to be a Decepticon. For herself and Jack's surprise she had told to him that she had always been an outcast and when she had finally gotten something valuable, it had been taken away from her. Jack asked what was taken away and she had told the truth, that her sparkling was ripped out of her and given to another carrier. She remembered how Jack had been sorry for her lost and said that she would have made a good mother. Jack's comment made her finally understood what she wanted from him.

She had enough distance to the Dreadwing and Breakdown's corpse so she transformed to her helicopter mode and started to head towards her hiding place. She had prepared several hiding places around the planet and all of them contained also supplies for human. Her plan was to lure Jack out of Arcee's protection and capture him and bring him into her hiding place. She planned to keep Jack with her as long as needed and maybe have some fun with him.

Airachnid arrived to her destination and transformed to her bipedal mode. She scanned around and checked all the sensors that she had placed in the area to be sure that she was alone. She walked to the large rock and said secret password, "Open Sesame" and large stone moved smoothly out of the way. She smiled, she had got the idea for the password from some human fairy tale. She liked to watch movies about human fairy tale's and her personal favorite was the story of Snow White, but she hated the sad ending.

Inside the cave there was a crude looking devices and one was her own special design, it was a skinning machine designed for humans and she had specially designed this for Jack. Machine next to it was designed for limb removal, it would cut hands and legs off and leave only torso in the machine and seal the wounds. Airachnid giggled, that would be handy if Jack tries to escape. She walked to the back of the cave and sat next to large bed made out of pale leather. She smiled and looked at the bed, she was sure that Jack would like to sleep in it as it was made out of special leather and she had made it especially for her Jack.

She opened her computer console and started to check all the sensors that she had placed around the hiding place and around the Jasper. She knows that Jack uses encrypted phone and it would be almost impossible to locate, but she had got some traces from her special programs. She had found a way to locate places where encrypted traffic originated and many times those came from Jasper and around certain school in there..

Airachnid activated her relay computer and dialed Jack's number and waited for answer. "Jack here, what do you want now?" he asked. Airachnid smiled she now knows where Jack was and now it would be time to lure him into her trap.

"Oh! Honey don't be so crummy, I have some important information for you" she said and waited his reaction.

"What kind of information?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I have deserted the Decepticons and I would like to surrender myself and Decepticon database to the Autobots." she explained.

"I can't trust you, do you have any proof?" he asked.

"Of course I have, wait a second and I send you a video feed where I barely escape the trap that Megatron made for me." she pressed some button and send the video from her escape and death of Breakdown".

"Watch that video with the Bots and call back to me, I will only talk with you and Arcee." she said.

"OK I will check this video and this better be different than previous video you sent to me." he said with annoyed voice.

"OH! You liked that! Do you think that I looked good in that?" she asked.

"Well you looked good if we ignore parts of the video were you took off your armor and danced and the end part were you showed your internals" said Jack and chuckled a bit.

"Ehhh! Did I sent that video? I had too much high grade so please forgive me" she begged and felt embarrassed. Jack laughed on the phone and it sounded so good and it made her forget her embarrassment.

"Jack, do you love me?" she asked and chuckled.

"Hell NO! I have too much femme troubles without you" he said.

"Jack do you believe that I deserve a second chance?" she asked now with sugary voice.

"That's up to Optimus to decide, I need to hang up now." he said and hanged up.

Airachnid smiled, now she had to wait, first part of her trap was set and she knows that Optimus Prime would say that this was a too good opportunity to pass and everyone deserved a second change. She laughed as she knows that she had already used her second change several times with the Autobots, but Optimus did not know that as she had killed those fools that had trusted her.

She took more comfortable position and opened human size storage container next to her and took out her favorite toy, it was a human size doll with Jack's picture attached to its face. The doll was still missing some parts and one notable was an outer skin. She hugged the doll and said to it, "Soon my darling I will have you forever"

Continued in Chapter 2

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Jack in trouble 

Jack Darby was nervous, he had new information that would not make all happy and he specially feared how his sparkmate and wife Arcee would react to this information. He had already got some hints from his third sparkmate Vector Sigma as she had been furious and demanding that Jack would cut all communication to Airachnid. Jack was kind of happy that Vector Sigma was still on Cybertron and could not physically interfere, now she could mainly cause headache for him when she yelled to him inside of his mind.

Jack entered into the command center and saw that Ratchet was still working with his synthetic energon formula and Miko and Raf where playing Kung Fu fighting game with Bumblebee and Bulkhead. It seemed that Bumblebee was kicking Bulkhead's aft and yelling around the game was getting louder and louder. A quick glance in the Ratchet direction told that soon some tools would fly.

He noticed also that Optimus was talking with Wheeljack and the topic was quite familiar to him, Wheeljack was telling Optimus again what he had learned in the Autobot Battleship. That made Jack shiver, for him it had been hard to understand that he had three sparkmates and now he had to absorb information that he had thousands of sparkmates. He let out a long sigh, he felt that his life was not his anymore.

Inside his mind he heard Vector Sigma ask, "Honey what is the matter?" He finds it interesting that only Vector Sigma could communicate through the sparkbond and other sparkmates could only feel his feelings. Of course he could also communicate with Vector Sigma, but not with other sparkmates. Still he had learned ability to take some of his sparkmates bodies in the remote control and for his surprises they seemed to love it when his awareness was in their body and fully in control.

He directed his thought and answer towards her, "It's hard to understand that I have thousands of sparkmates."

"Mathematically it is easy, you have currently forty-two thousand five hundred and seventy-three femmes as your sparkmate." she made it sound like he was a retard that did not understand simple number.

He was a bit annoyed and asked, "It seems that number is increasing, what is happening?".

"They are still making more clones out of Chromia and as she is part of your sparkbond all her clones are also part of the bond." she explained and made Jack more confused, it was clear that Chromia was part of the bond as she was Arcee's spark's other half and twin sister, but how the clones were added in the bond?

"This is so confusing, I'm lucky that at least there is only one of Arcee and you." he said in his mind and there was a silence as an answer, his eyes got all wide when a new thought popped into his mind.

"OMG! How many of you there are?" he asked.

"It is a bit complicated to explain, there is only one of me in this universe, but there are other universes too." was her answer and that made Jack's vision a bit grey and he felt like the world around him had become vague and less real.

"I hope I'm only married to the current one." he said in his head and feared that he was losing his sanity.

"You are sparkmate with all of me." she answered and Jack had to sit down to one of the containers near him.

"Primus!" he said and felt how panic attack was getting closer.

He was snapped out by strong female voice in his head, "Honey calm down, you make all of your sparkmates nervous." He started to calm down as they would all feel his panic throughout the bonds and he wanted to spare them for any unnecessary discomfort.

He saw that Optimus had finished talking with Wheeljack and was coming in his direction. "Jackson you are not looking good, are you sick?" asked Optimus and that got also Ratchet's attention.

He tried to smile and said, "Oh! No! No! I'm fine. It was just something that I swallowed."

He stood up and walked to the Ratchet's computer console and asked, "Ratchet, can you show this video to us?" he said and pushed his phone into the console's data slot.

He heard Arcee ask, "What video? Jack, I hope it's not about what you just did to me, I would prefer to keep that as private." She had just arrived into the control center and she was still fastening her last piece of armor. He saw how Optimus and Ratchet looked interested, lately they had started to pay a lot more attention to him and Arcee.

"What did he do to you? Did he take your body again under control and make an embarrassing pose in front of the mirror?" asked Ratchet from Arcee. Jack felt how his face was getting red, that had been one embarrassing moment and he had a long list of those moments in his mind.

"Oh! Nothing interesting like that, he just pressed some interesting pressure sensors in my body and made me pass out with the pleasure overload." she answered and giggled like a little girl and continued to his direction with naughty voice, "Jack you can always borrow my body if you want to play with it." Jack felt how he was getting excited and tried to fight against it.

Jack noticed that Ratchet was looking at him and clearly wondering how he had gained so much information about Cybertronian bodies. He felt how Vector sigma was amused, she had taught him a lot about Cybertronians and how their bodies worked. Only Arcee knows about her and they intended to keep her existence as a secret, it would be full mess if others know that he was bonded with the ancient super computer. Even for him it was unclear what Vector Sigma could do, she had quite cleverly avoided all the questions and used her feminine skills to divert his mind to other matters.

"Can we see that video now, it is important" he said to them and saw how Ratchet nodded and pressed some buttons.

Video feed started and what they saw made Arcee yell in anger and others grinned their dental. In the video they saw view to the Decepticon ship Nemesis and view was moving like when someone walked with the camera.

"Where did you get this first person recording?" asked Ratchet.

"Airachnid send it to me, it is a message to all of us" he explained and saw how Arcee got close to him like trying to get ready to protect him from attack.

The video showed how Airachnid stopped to listen faint voices from the hallway and they heard how Megatron was talking with Dreadwing about his new future position as a Second in Command. Airachnid let out angry hiss and hide into the shadow of empty corridor.

"Oh! That glitch is going to be executed, this is fun." said Arcee and grinned evilly.

They continued to watch the video and saw how Airachnid walked to the computer terminal and started to download copy of the Decepticon database. They saw how space bridge blueprints and weapon blueprints flashed on the screen. Download lasted a long time and they understood that Airachnid had used her rights as a Second in Command to copy a lot of high security level information from the Decepticon mainframe.

"Interesting, that data would be extremely valuable for us.", said Ratchet.

Video continued and they saw how Megatron sends Airachnid, Dreadwing and Breakdown to the mission. It was clear to them that those two mechs were ordered to execute Airachind and mission was just cover for it. Airachnid succeeded to make Breakdown angry and got Dreadwing trapped into the spider webbings before she fled into the forest.

"OH! How disappointing, I was hoping that this video has a happy ending." said Arcee, clearly she wanted to see how Airachnid was killed or badly hurt.

Soon they saw how Airachnid got Breakdown trapped down and they what she said surprised them. In the Video Airachnid said, "Jack my darling, if you see this, know that this kill is for you and proof that I can't return to the Decepticons anymore."

She struck several times at Breakdown and they heard how he yelled in pain and how Airachnid laughed. Energon was flying around and soon Breakdown was half dead and completely at her mercy.

Others had also arrived to see the video and Jack saw how Bulkhead got a sad expression on his optics when he saw the last moments of his old enemy.

They heard how Airachnid taunted Breakdown and said "I record your pathetic death and send it to Autobots so they can see how you died like a coward and begged mercy in your last moments."

In the video Airachnid started to rip Breakdown's spark out and they saw how it was completely exposed and how Airachnid showed his own spark to his face before it faded out with his's final yell.

Airachnid started her escape from the crime scene and said, "Jack I want to surrender myself to the Autobots and exchange of amnesty, I will give Decepticon data to them. I also want to have Autobot protection against Decepticons and the other Autobots. And I will only surrender to you and Arcee, you know my number, call me and I tell you where to find me."

The video ended and there was a silence in the base.

"That's a trap, she will kill you if she gets a change, you will not go to that meeting." said Arcee and grabbed him with her servos and pressed him close to her chest.

Face against Arcee's breast armor Jack tried to get his voice out, "Uh! This is a once in a lifetime chance to get Decepticon data and we can't let her roam freely around."

"IF we decide to involve our self with Airachnid, we need to think and plan it carefully and try to prepare all possible scenarios." said Optimus and all Bots nodded.

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack in trouble  
**

June Darby was really worried as strange things were happening in her body, she really needed to have a talk with Ratchet. She had delayed this too long because she feared that If Arcee and Jack hear that something was wrong in her they would be really worried. She knows that she could only blame herself as she had done something really bad and now she had to pay the price.

She was driving her new car towards the Autobot base and when she lifted her right hand off from the steering wheel, she could see how her fingers flashed in the sunlight. Earlier that day she had washed her hands with hospital hand sanitizer and for her horror her right hand skin had come off like a glove. There she had stood on the toilet and watched how her right hand was missing a skin. When she had studied her hand, she had noticed that it was made out of soft metallic material that felt like a human skin, she even had sharp finger nails in her metallic fingers.

June arrived to the base and from the car she saw that there was ongoing some sort of yelling contest and clearly Arcee was losing. She noticed that Jack was standing in the corner of the room and tried to stay clear from Bots feet. Clearly Jack was part of the argument as time to time Arcee pointed at him with her digit.

June let out a sigh and placed plastic glove over her right hand and opened the car door and heard how Arcee yelled, "No! Jack will not go, I forbid it and you do not have any authority over that, I'm his sparkmate and I can say what I think."

Ratchet snorted and said, "Really? You forbid it? If Jack just says that he wants to do something you will let him do that even if you don't like it, you are just build that way."

"Don't make this mech and femme thing, you know that we have different values what comes to sparkmates. If you want to challenge our values you get your change when my sisters arrives here." said Arcee with dangerous voice and June saw how Ratchet got scared expression. June knows that Arcee's sister was Jack's other sparkmate and she was also a little scared to meet her.

Optimus turned towards Arcee and said, "If Jackson's decides to go, I swear that I will be there to protect him when he needs me."

"Don't swear anything, we all know that those are just empty words." yelled Arcee with angry voice.

"No, I mean that of course things change in the battlefield and perfect plans are worthless when the first shots are fired, but we really need that data to win this war." Optimus tried to defend himself.

"What? Would you really danger Jack to get some dirty data from that glitch? What if she decides really to surrender, where would you put her? Under your berth?" asked Arcee.

Optimus looked Arcee and said with a stern voice, "Our plan is quite simple, you and Jack go to the meeting place and we leave ground bridge open and wait on the other side your signal. When you give signal we come in and capture her, your job is just to keep Jack safe."

Ratchet raised his voice and said, "Arcee we all know that you are not mainly concerned about Jack, you don't want to see her surrender, you want her dead."

He had clearly hit the mark as Arcee said, "That glitch deserves to die thousands time, she does not deserve to have any second chance. You all know that Airachnid is an evil and twisted being and she will not change, she may pretend to be a good and then she strikes when we least expect it."

June let out surprised scream and asked, "Airachnid?" Arcee noticed her and walked to her and lifted June into her servos, Arcee clearly wanted to show that June was also one of her humans and under her protection. June felt a little silly as recently Arcee had started to carry her around like she was some sort of doll.

"They want that Jack meets Airachnid and negotiates terms of her surrender. Airachnid has some highly important Decepticon data that she wants to trade to her amnesty." said Arcee and pressed June closer to her breast armor.

"No, that sounds too dangerous, I'm also against it, you should just kill that spider and take the data." June said and as a reward she got a soft hug from Arcee.

They all started to talk same time and no-one got a clear saying and it made all of them really annoyed

Suddenly they heard how Jack clear his throat and when he started to speak they all got quiet. "I will go and do my best. Arcee you will be there to back me up and if needed you can eliminate Airachnid." There was a silence, June looked at others and understood that decision had been made.

"As you wish." said Arcee and walked next to Jack still holding June at her servos. Arcee whispered to June's ear, "June I can't go against my sparkmate's order and he already gave me change to say what I think about this." June was shocked, how could this be? They behaved like Jack would be one of the Bots and equal to the Prime.

Suddenly June, noticed that Jack was looking at her and studying her quite carefully from top to bottom. This time there was something in Jack's eyes that made his gaze look strong and overpowering, only Optimus Prime had a similar look that demanded respect and obedience. June she felt naked under his gaze and she had to turn her eyes down to the ground, she started to understand why Bots behaved with respect around him.

"Arcee, please take off that glove from her right hand" said Jack and for June's horror Arcee did as ordered and there was nothing she could do to resist. She closed her eyes and heard how Bots let out surprised sounds, only Jack was not surprised, it was like he had known what was hidden under the glove.

"Arcee, place her to the medical berth and remove all clothes, do it now!" yelled Ratchet.

June felt how Arcee rushed her into the medbay and how she was placed to the berth. Arcee started to remove her clothes and soon she was naked and when she opened her eyes she saw that they all were looking at her. She also saw that change was not limited to her hand. She saw that skin was also ripped off from her left breast and it had revealed similar, but metallic breast with a dark blue nipple.

"Primus! What is going on in your body? Arcee stay back, I will scan her now" said Ratchet and started his medical scanned. June saw how warm beam of light passed over her whole body and how Ratchet expression change from shock to the curiosity.

"By the AllSpark, you are now half Cybertronian and half human and your body is slowly changing towards Cybertronian. Currently all of your skin has been replaced by the protoform's polymer skin and some of your internal organs have also changed. And you have two spark signals inside of you." said Ratchet and continued to study data on the monitor.

June saw how Jack tried to sneak out of the room and how Arcee quickly catch him and took to her servos. Clearly Jack knows what was going on, but wanted to avoid the embarrassing explanation.

"Jack, can you explain why she is full of same nanobots that you have in your body and why she is sparked." Asked Ratchet and looked Jack with intense stare, other also turn to look at him.

June saw how Jack had lost all of his coolness and now he looked guilty like a small boy caught his hand in his mom's cookie jar. "UM! Eh, you see there are things that I need to explain." he said and almost twisted his hands to the knot, clearly this was really embarrassing for him. June felt sorry, it was her fault that cookie jar had been left wide open.

"Yes, please explain and start from telling why she has sparked and why this new spark shows yours and Arcee's energy signature and not yours and June's," said Ratchet with cold voice.

Now it was Arcee's turn to start looking nervous and when they both started to talk June had to close her eyes as shame was so great that she just felt numb. There she was laying naked on the medical berth and her dark secret was revealed to the Bots.

Continued in Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack in trouble  
**

Miko Nakadai had just arrived back to the base, she and Bulkhead was doing some dune bashing when Optimus had called them back. When they arrived to the base she saw that something interesting was going on at all were agitated. She also noticed that June's new car was parked near the entry, but she did not see her in the command center. Also Jack was missing and she got a little curious, there had been something ongoing between Jack and his mother and she suspected that it was some kind of fight.

Miko walked to the Ratchet and asked, "Where are Jack and June?"

Ratchet looked at her from the console and said with an angry tone, "In the medbay, June is resting and Jack is talking with her."

When she started to head towards the medbay Ratchet said, "If they are interfacing tell them to stop, it is not a good for June to interface when she is sparked."

"WHAT!" she yelled and turned to Ratchet's direction.

"Oh! You don't know, well I suppose I can tell you." said Ratchet and looked a bit awkward.

"Tell me what? What has happened to June? Is she pregnant? Is Jack the father? What do you mean?" she asked rapidly, now she was really concerned.

Ratchet looked her at a bit confused and tried to explain, "Well it seems that June got Jack's ID material orally in her and the same time she got Jack's and Arcee's nanobots in her and those started slowly transforming June... "

Miko felt her heart trying to burst out of her chest, if she had understood right June had done something that Miko had tried to do months now. Miko Nakadai was getting angry and continued to listen Ratchet's explanation.

"...So she runs dangerously low of nanobots and she had to get more and only place to get more was from Jack and she interfaced with Jack to satisfy her needs."

"That Hentai baka banged his own mother?" she asked with angry voice, she had to use her full self control to keep speaking English.

"Um! I think Jack did not use violence against June, he only interfaced with her to pump more nanobots into June and that caused the other interesting thing, Jack ended controlling June's body." explained Ratchet.

Miko did not believe what she heard, "WHAT? What he did WHAT? You mean so he screwed her mother and then hijacked her body same way as he did for Arcee? I bet he played around with the June's body to satisfy his curiosity."

"Hmm, yes you could say that, but the interesting part is that when Jack used June's body to mate with Arcee it cause June to spark and I mean spark not pregnant." explained Ratchet.

Miko was now totally speechless, she knows that Jack was a real ladies' man and had an army of femmes, but now he had added his mother to the list. Miko did not know what to think anymore, she felt empty and angry.

Miko run towards the medbay and when she arrived she saw how June was sitting at the edge of the berth, her back was towards the door and she was talking with Jack and Arcee.

"You baka! You screw with everyone, but not with me. What is wrong with you?" she yelled angrily and got their attention. Now she noticed that Jack was dressed in black body armor and had a helmet in his one hand and new EMP-rifle in the other hands. Arcee had also added some extra armor around her torso to protect her spark.

"What are you doing, dressed like that?" she asked.

Jack stood up and looked Miko with a sullen expression at his face. "Hi Miko, I have a date with Airachnid so I thought to put something matching clothes on." he said and looked Arcee.

"WHAT? Are you going to screw her too?" yelled Miko and felt that someone was making a joke at her expenses.

"No he is not, I'm going to be there to make sure that glitch stays far away from Jack." answered Arcee and continued, "Jack I think it's our time to go, we have a schedule to keep."

Miko saw how Jack and Arcee both hugged June and walked out of the room, leaving her standing in there and looking at June's back.

"Um. Ms D. are you Okay with all of this?" she asked from June's back.

June started slowly to turn around and said, "No Miko, I am not Okay with this, but I just have to accept what has happened."

Miko shrieked and fell to her backside and she tried to kick herself away from the June. What she saw was like from some robot movie. June was missing part of her facial skin and dark blue metal was visible and the other eye was replaced with blue optical. When Miko got passed her first sock she that saw metallic part of the face was still beautiful like her human part, but hanging skin fragments made whole face look scary.

"Oh! My God! Ms. D. You look like a robot from the Terminator movie. That's so cool!" She yelled and rushed towards June.

"That's so sweet of you to compare me to the killer robot, I assume you mean the one that looked like a human male bodybuilder." said June with a sarcastic tone.

"OH! Yes, you have to tell me everything, how did you get that awesome body? And what I have to do to get a similar one?" she asked and sat next to June waiting her to start, she heard how June let out a long sigh.

* * *

In the command center Jack watched how Arcee activated her cloaking field and disappeared to the ground bridge. It was agreed that Arcee goes first and makes the recon of the area before Jack can enter.

Soon Jack's comm watch made a short beep and he saw that it was Arcee's all clear signal. He looked others in the command center and saw how Bumblebee and Bulkhead had already transformed to the car mode and were ready to drive into the ground bridge. Also Optimus was ready, he had activated his battle mask and weapons, when he saw that Jack looked at him he nodded to Jack.

Jack started to walk into the ground bridge and he felt familiar tingle when he was transported to the other side of the tunnel. He did not see Arcee, but through the bond he felt that she was nearby. He started to walk towards the meeting place, it was a stone circle at the edge of the small forest. He felt that Arcee was following him near and from the corner of his eye he saw how the grass was bending down without anyone to step on it. He thought that he has to tell Arcee to watch her surrounding more carefully as this was Earth not Cybertron and footprints can be seen even if she is invisible.

When they arrived to the stone circle the heard someone coming through the forest, it was Arachnid and based on noise she made, she was not trying to hide.

Airachnid stopped at the edge of the forest and said, "Nice to see you finally and it seems that you have dressed to kill, oh! you should not have, not for me." She acted like she was impressed and her fake smile made his blood run cold.

"Yes, I'm here and lets start the business, we can do the small talk later when we get back to the base" he said and saw how Airachnid got mocking smile at her face plate. He also felt how Arcee's anger was getting hard to control and he tried to smother down through the bond.

"Where is your rusty pleasure bot? Did you leave her at the base to do some mech interface cable sucking? I assume that she is now cleaning Optimus aft or running for his errants like a good mindless slave bot? Oh well, now you have a good change to know how real femme threats her lover, I can make you feel really good now that blue glitch is not here to ruin the air."

Jack felt how Arcee's anger got out of the control and he saw how her cloaking field was flashing when she activated her plasma cutters and charged towards Airachnid.

In his mind he heard an urgent yell from Vector Sigma, _"This is a trap, get out of here! Now!"_ That was too late, Airachnid had activated some devices around the stone circle and electricity filled the air. He felt how his body started to twist in pain and he heard how Arcee also screamed at the pain when electricity short circuited her systems. He could smell burning flesh and he saw how his EMP rifle short circuited and exploded taking half of his hand with it.

The last thing that he noticed was how Airachnid lifted him from the smoking ground and transformed to the helicopter mode forcing him inside her cabin, then he passed out with the taste of blood in his mouth."

Continued in Chapter 5

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack in trouble  
**

Agent Fowler and his team arrived in the command center just to see that it was in the full chaos. Earlier he had received a report from Jack Darby that had told them all the details of the upcoming mission and this report with other reports from Jack Darby had made generals really nervous and he had seen how several hands were shaking when they read the reports.

First alarming report had told that Jack's second wife Chromia had made a thousand clones out of herself and they were all now also bonded with Jack. Same report had also told them that these clones now possessed a huge battle fleet that can destroy planets and this had made all of them realize that the fate of mankind was now at the hand of one man. Worst part was that this same man had decided to face the psycho killer robot to get a high level Decepticon intel. That final report had made generals scream in horror, what if Jack gets killed during the mission and he was not there to greet the armada and assure that humans are friends.

Agent Fowler saw how Bumblebee carried smoking Arcee towards the medbay and how Ratchet hurried after him. What he saw made him understand that his mission was now a failure, he came too late to stop Jack's mission.

He saw how his team members looked these large robots eyes wide, he snapped his fingers and they all looked at him. "Medical team goes to the medbay to check status of June Darby and be ready to assist Ratchet if needed." he ordered and saw how some his men and woman took their equipment and started to run in the direction of the medbay.

He saw that rest of the team consisting squad of armed soldiers looked really nervous, the only sergeant looked like it was every day that he saw giant robots running around with blaster ready and screaming commands to each other. Agent Fowler knows that he could trust this sergeant because he was his old ranger buddy.

He looked at the sergeant and said, "Sergeant Hartman, start guarding the command center and be ready to assist when Jack Darby is coming in and remember to stay away from the Autobots feet, they don't have time to watch where to step." Sergeant nodded and started to move his soldiers to different positions around the command center.

Agent Fowler walked to the platform next to Ratchet's control computer now manned by the Bulkhead. "Soldier what is the status in here?" he asked and saw how Bulkhead looked in his direction with worry in his optics.

"Jack and Arcee went to meet Airachnid and they got ambushed, it seems that Airachnid used old electrocution trap to get them down. When we arrived, we saw how Airachnid captured Jack and flew away. Optimus is now following Airachnid's last know flight path from the ground and hoping to get a new visual contact to her."

Agent Fowler took his phone and started to dial to his superiors, this was now the worst case scenario that they had to deal with, they had to locate Airachnid and rescue Jack before it was too late. He swore to himself that if they get the Jack out alive from this one, he would glue jack's ass into the floor and build a wall around him just to keep him safe.

* * *

In the medbay Ratchet was working to save Arcee's life, he was opening outer layers of her armor when he hit the inner armor that protects Arcee's vital systems. He started to swear using Cybertron, someone had made upgrades that he was not aware and that made him angry. When he noticed that inner armor around her spark chamber did not show any burn marks he relaxed a bit, upgrades had clearly saved Arcee's life.

He heard how June let out a small cry, she was surrounded by a human medical team that tried to understand what was happening to her.

"Can you please let me go, I need to see Arcee and my son!" yelled annoyed June.

"Ms. Darby you need to stay still so we can take a blood sample." said annoyed medic while two others tried to hold June at the medical berth.

Ratchet was annoyed, he had to work here and humans made all kinds of racket around him. "June stay still and let them examine you, I need to focus now on Arcee and I can't concentrate on this noise." He heard how June let out sigh and relax to the berth.

He did not want to be the one that tells June that Jack was missing, that would cause a lot of stress to her and in her current condition it was dangerous. He still had to figure out how to help June pass the final transformation, his scan had told to him that soon June's brain would start to transform to the memory and processor matrix and that was the point that he feared most. He had hoped that June's transformation would stop to the half point and leave her as a technorganic, but that phase was already passed

Ratchet continued to work with Arcee, he needed to get her energon circulation to work again so that her nanobots would get a change to repair her more efficiently. He glanced at Arcee's faceplate and saw that it was frozen to angry expression, she had clearly tried to fight against Airachnid, but the electricity had been so intense that it had short circuited many of her systems

He let out of sigh, if Arcee looked this bad how was it with Jack. Ratchet feared that Jack would be also badly burned and now dying as he did not possess thick layers of armor to protec him.

He's scanner informed that he had succeeded to get Arcee energon flowing again. Now he just had to place Arcee to the energon tank so she would have all the energon that her nanobots needed for the rapid repairs.

"By the Primus!" he yelled, he had got an idea how to help June, but first he had to help Arcee. He lifted her from the berth and started to carry her towards the energon tubes. He placed Arcee sideways in the bottom of the large tube and folded her legs near her chest so she would stay in place. He closed the tube and started to fill it with the purified energon. Soon energon around the Arcee started to produce a small bubbles as nanobots started to do their work and now he just had to wait.

Ratchet hurried to his room and opened one of the wall panels, behind it there was his secret stash of homemade high grade energon. He had tried to keep a high grade hidden as Bulkhead and Bumblebee would steal it if they got a hint where he keeps his stash. Last time they had broken into his room and taken his stash under his berth. The result was that Bumblebee hand crawled around the base and yelled that he can't feel his legs and Bulkhead had transformed to his car mode and drive around with siren sound, he had claimed that he was a police car.

He took several cubes of high grade and carried them into the medbay and placed them near the small tube. He walked to the June's berth and looked at human medics fussing around the June. "June do you want to take a slow transformation or do you want that it's done fast?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Can you speed this process?" asked June and sounded desperate.

"I can speed it up, but there is a risk that you would die in a shock and if we let you transform slowly, there is also risk that you die or get a brain damage when nanobots starts slowly transforming your brain."

June seemed to think about it a moment and asked, "I rather die faster than have a slow and itchy death or end up in a vegetative state, let's go with the fast transformation." she looked him and gave a reassuring smile.

Ratchet looked medics that looked him, they had listened what he and June had talked and were confused what to do. "You humans do want to see something amazing?" he asked from one older medic that seemed to be in charge.

Older medic looked him and said, "She is your patient so you take the full responsibility what happens to her, we are here just to observe and assist."

"Okay, June please take off your clothes and walk into that open tube." he said and gestured towards the tube that was next to high grade cubes.

He saw that June hesitated a bit, but started to take off her clothes and same time one of human medics filmed her with the video camera. Ratchet saw that June had large parts of her skill hanging loose and ready to rip off, transformation was going faster than he expected. When June was naked she started to walk towards the tube and her walk looked like at some model had walked on the catwalk.

"Nice view, if you don't let the loose skin ruin the mood." commented one of the male medics and got punched in the stomach by a female medic. Ratchet grinned, it seemed that human females can be aggressive as Cybertronian femmes.

When June was inside the tube, Ratchet closed it and said, "I will now fill this with high grade energon, it is highly refined energon and it speeds up all process considerably."

"Is there any side effects?" asked one of the medics.

Ratchet looked at him and said, "She will be very drunk when transformation is completed so try to run fast away if she has formed plasters or blades." He saw how medics started to move around nervously and he felt good at himself, of course he thought that it would not happen with a protoform.

He started to pump high grade into the tank and he heard how June gasped in a surprise and soon June was starting to swim in the high grade and small bubbles formed around her. They all saw how June sank into the high grade and how her skin melted off like a dirt in a shower and dark blue metal surface come to visible. They saw two blue optics looking at them from the tank and then she screamed and huge amount of bubbles came out of her mouth and all visibility into the tank was lost.

Ratchet studied his scanner and saw that transformation was going well and for his surprise June had started to develop some armor around her protoform. Scanner beeps and informed that all high grade was now transformed to the waste liquid, process was now ready, it had happened a lot faster than what he had predicted.

He pressed the tank drain button and what they saw made them all gasp air. In the tank there was a beautiful femme in a pink blue armor. She looked like a human woman in a tight fit battle armor, her female figure was clearly visible and Ratchet heard how one of the male medics made a whip-woo whistling sound. Then hell broke loose in the tube.

They saw how June's fingernails grow several inches long and how she started to rip the tube with them. "Um! I think this is the time when we flee." said one of the medics and they all started to run towards the door and Ratchet followed them.

Outside of the medbay Ratchet pushed the large steel blast door shut and closed the access to the medbay. Agent Fowler looked curiously at them and asked, "What's going on?" They all heard angry screams and the sound of breaking glass from the medbay and then the blast door started to bang and shake like it would have been made out of plywood.

Ratchet placed his back on the blast door to hold it in place and answered, "Ms. Darby just transformed to her Cybertronian form and woke up drunk from the high grade energon." He saw how Agent Fowler's soldiers started to ready their weapons just for the case that June would break through the steel blast door.

Ratchet and remembered the warning he was given about emotional femmes and high grade energon. "Drunk femmes, they either try to hug you or kill you and both cases you should run away fast as you can."

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack in trouble  
**

Airachnid landed near her secret hiding place and started to carry Jack Darby towards the cave entry. She was in a hurry, she needed to hide before the next satellite passes the area and she gets her picture taken. She looked at the Jack and saw how he was bleeding badly from his right hand. She looked at herself and she saw that she was also covered in Jack's blood, he had bled inside her cabin and now after transformation his blood was all around her body.

"Primus! This is going to be pain to clean!" She remembered last time when she had captured a human for her experiments and how that human has urinated inside her cabin, she had smelled month of human urine. Knock Out had made a jokes about that and someone had glued a toilet door sign to her back while she was recovering in the medbay.

She entered to the cave and place Jack on the nearest table and started to cut off his clothes. Soon Jack was naked and she saw how badly he was hurt. Starting from the elbow his right hand was only twisted bone and meat mess. Jack looked really pale and she knows from her experiments that Jack will die soon if she does not stop the bleeding. Airachnid grinned and took tight hold from Jack's arm and ripped it off above the elbow, she tossed the remains of the hand into the empty box.

Airachnid looked at the box and said, "This will make a nice gift. Maybe I send it to June Darby."

She looked at Jack and she saw that bleeding had already stopped and there was a gray metallic mesh around the hand stub. "Nanobots! My dear Jack you are full of surprises." she said to unconscious Jack.

She continued to explore Jack and noticed that his legs were badly burned and his feet were in the worst condition, his toes were burned to black and skin had partly burned off. Airachnid let out a sigh, this was not what she had planned. Because of Arcee's attack with the dangerous plasma cutters, she had ended up using too much electricity in too short time. She wondered where Arcee got those updates, cloaking field and plasma cutters, those are quite rare weapons to have.

She lifted Jack in her servos and carried him deeper in her hideout. She arrived to the large berth and placed Jack top of the soft leather cover, she was sure that Jack liked how it felt, she had killed several hikers and camber just to make this cover.

Airachnid kissed Jack's forehead and said, "Don't worry my Jack, it will be over soon." She let out a small giggle and started to make preparations for the operation.

* * *

Arcee woke up in the energon tube and the first thing she did was she reached towards her spark bond with Jack to check if he was alive. For her relief she felt that Jack was alive, but unconscious and in pain. Arcee stood up in the tube and saw that she was in the medbay, but there was something wrong in there. Her optics got all wide when she understood what she saw, whole medbay was destroyed, everything was ripped off only some lights were still shining. Arcee run a quick system check and noticed that her systems were just barely battle ready, she needed to be careful now. She slowly pushed the tube open and started to look around, she felt that there was something dangerous in the room, it was instinct that she had developed during the battle of Iacon.

Suddenly Arcee heard how glass cracked, she had stepped on some broken tube. Time felt like it had stopped, she could feel tension in the room and she remembered a TV documentary about large earth cats and how they hunted their prey, now she felt like a cat pray. Suddenly something slammed in her with high speed and she fell hard down to the floor. She was laying on her back on the floor and something was on top of her chest and she could smell high grade energon from it. When she started to move she could feel sharp vibrating blades around her neck and what she saw made her optics go wide.

On top of her was a small femme about five and half feet at height, she has bright blue optics and her body armor was made out of pink and dark blue octagon tiles. They were partly overlapped like a scales and they formed a sleek looking armor. Her coloring was set so that pink color was dominating her torso and breast armor emphasizing her feminine form. There was also faint pink highlights on the leg tiles and that made an illusion that she was wearing a stocking on her feet. Arcee had to admit that this small femme was a real beauty and she even felt a bit of jealousy towards her.

The small femme made a hissing sound and tilted her head like a dog puppy. Arcee saw that femme's headgear resembled black human hair and that made femme looked so familiar, it felt like that they had met before, but she could not get the information from her memory.

Arcee tried to move again, but sharp vibrating blades around her neck moved closer. Small femme pressed her faceplate towards Arcee and studied her closely. Finally they were so close that Arcee could have kissed her and funny situation made her smile. Strange femme pulled her blades out of her throat and when blades retract she saw that they were part of femmes digits, like fingernails.

Arcee started to lift herself up from the floor and for her surprise small femme just put her servos around her neck so that she would stay with her. When Arcee was standing she still had this femme attached to her neck and as it did not feel dangerous she decided to let her be there for now. Suddenly femme hopped over Arcee and attached herself between Arcee's wings and place her legs around her waist. Arcee smiled, she had clearly made a new friend and danger was now over.

While she walked towards the door she scanned around and tried to look traces from Jack he was not in the medbay. Arcee noticed that small femme had tried to get out of the door and she had carved out large chunks of metal from the door.

Arcee knocked the door and heard Ratchet ask, "Who's there?"

"Arcee" she answered.

"Arcee who?" she heard Ratchet ask.

"One that does not have a time to play silly knock-knock game with you. Open the door now or I will cut it open!"

Arcee heard a faint giggle behind her back, at least someone saw the humor in this mess.

Ratchet opened the door and quickly moved further away, but same time he still tried to peek into the room past Arcee. She saw that all guns in the room were pointed into the medbay and when she walked past them someone screamed a warning and all guns were now pointed at her.

Arcee was getting angry, she needed explanations and she needed them fast. "Ratchet you have better explain fast of I will lose my temper here." she said looked angrily at human soldiers around her.

"Uh! Well, you see June changed to the Cybertronian form and tried to kill all of us." explained Ratchet and finally pieces clicked in the place, the femme at her back was June Darby.

"I bet she had a good reason, most likely you annoyed her somehow." she said and saw how humans started to move away and lower their weapons.

"Now Ratchet tell me where is Jack?" she asked and heard faint sound behind her back, "Jack!" It really was a June, it was the same voice.

Ratchet looked around like trying to find a place to escape and before Arcee could say anything June yelled, "Jack! where is Jack?" and started to make a hissing sound. Arcee saw that human soldiers started to take more distance to them, clearly June had earned their respect.

"Uh you see, we could not find him, it seems that Airachnid captured him."

Arcee let out angry roar and June added her screaming to it, when they stopped only Ratchet was still in the command center, all others had fled.

"Try to calm down, Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead are after Airachnid. Fowler has also called his forces to help with the search, we will find her and rescue Jack." he tried to assure.

Arcee sat down to the one of the large bench and June hopped to her lap, she was really quick with her moves. Ratchet looked at the June and asked, "Arcee is it Okay that I scan her?" Arcee looked at June and got a warm smile for answer.

"Make it fast, I need to go to help Optimus, I want to sink my plasma cutters into that ugly spider glitch."

Ratchet started scan June and yelled, "Primus! How could this be? She is full of hidden weapon systems and she has even some kind of Cybertronian composite armor."

"June, how do you feel?" Arcee asked and got a smile as an answer.

Ratchet continued with the scanning and said, " She can't fully understand you, her systems are still developing and some of her high functions are not yet fully active. The good news is that she is still carrying extra spark in her gestation chamber."

Arcee smiled and held June closer to her body, at least not all was lost, they still had part of Jack with them. In her mind she sends a thanks towards the Cybertron, clearly Vector Sigma had programmed nanobots to give June ability to protect the sparling and she knows that June would make a good carrier.

Continued in Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack in trouble  
**

Megatron was on the bridge of the Decepticon warship Nemesis, he saw how Soundwave used his terminal and how Vehicons tried to survive their bridge duty. Megatron was angry, he had suffered a blow to his pride because again one of his officers who had deserted without punishment. He felt that he was surrounded by slackers and incompetent fools.

"Anything yet?" He asked from Soundwave.

Soundwave turned to face him and played a recording, "...High priority status... all available units to search black stealth helicopter..." and he displayed a satellite picture showing how human military activity had suddenly increased in a familiar area.

"Oh! It seems that our little spider has made humans angry. I wonder what did she do, normally humans leave these things to the Autobots."

Soundwave did not say anything, he was clearly not a person who would speculate.

"Keep monitoring the situation, I want to know where that femme is and when you have located her, send a strike team down to kill her." Megatron grinned, he needed to have Airachnid dead, it was humiliating to have a high ranking officer deserting without punishment.

* * *

Jack Darby opened his eyes and saw only darkness and when he tried to move he could not feel his legs or hands. Panic was creeping in and he decided to close his eyes and focus on things he knows and that was to feel his sparkmates. He felt Arcee and Chromia and finally he found Vector Sigma, he was relieved all his girls were still there and this meant that he was still alive.

Jack focused his mind towards Vector Sigma and asked in his mind, _"Are you still there?"_

" _Yes Jack, I'm still here, but you are now in trouble."_

" _What do you mean? What happened to me?"_

" _Airachnid captured you and after you passed out nanobots reported that extensive damage was done to your limbs."_

" _What kind of damage?"_

There was a silence and then Jack felt how his mind was pulled towards Vector Sigma. Suddenly he saw that he was standing inside of the huge hall and in front of him was Vector Sigma in her small white femme form and in the background there was ongoing some sort of massive construction work.

Jack looked at himself and saw that he was wearing his normal clothes and he did not see or feel any damage in his body. He understood that he was inside of Vectors Sigma's virtual world.

"In here your body is perfect and you can't see or feel any damage." said Vector Sigma.

"What kind of damage did Airachnid do to me?" he asked.

Vector Sigma walked next to him and took hold of his hand, "Walk with me and I try to explain what I know." Jack could only nod, he was always a little sheepish in front of this beautiful femme.

"You know that this is not the real Cybertron, more like a virtual copy of it, but what you see here is really happening inside the Cybertron's core."

Jack looked around and saw that there was a huge white space ship and some kind of maintenance robots where building or repairing it.

"Are you building it or repairing?" he asked and pointed at the ship.

"I'm building it around my core and when it is ready I will come to you, that is if you still want me to come." she said and smiled warmly.

"That would be nice!" he said and blushed so much that Vector Sigma started to giggle.

They continued to walk around and look at the ship and its construction and same time they chatted idly, Jack felt how he relaxed and almost forgot why he was here.

Suddenly Vector Sigma turned towards him and said, "If you want, I can keep you here with me forever."

Jack looked at her and said, "You know the answer."

Vector Sigma nodded and gently touched Jack's cheek, "Yes, you have your duty and you can't leave others yet.

"So what's happening to me?" he asked and looked at her, he saw how her faceplate got angry expression and she looked into the distance.

"Airachnid removed your limbs, inserted several life support tubes into your body. She also placed you inside of ... her own body so you can't see or hear anything."

Jack was shocked, "WHAT! You mean that I'm inside of her?"

"Yes, as you could not transform into the compact form, she had to remove your limbs to get you in."

There was a long silence before Jack asked with desperate tone, "Do you know what is going to happen next?"

Vector Sigma looked him sadly and said, "Yes, I have one prediction and in that you will have to fight for your life. I will help much as I can and I will tell you what I know."

Jack nodded and they continued to walk and talk inside the virtual world.

* * *

Airachnid was in the happy mood, she had finally got Jack Darby and now he would be forever with her. The only problem that she had noticed was that when she had placed Jack's body inside herself, she had to transform her body a bit and now her belly area looked a bit fat. She giggles, that was a small price to pay and it would not affect her ability to move or transform.

"Arcee, you would really freak out if you would know where your precious Jack is now" she said and laughed. It will be really pleasure to send Jack's parts to the Autobots. She hoped that Arcee would have survived her electricity trap to see them.

She started to clean up the mess and toss body parts into the box, there will be a problem how to send the box as she could not use human postal services. She giggles for the thought of her walking into the one of those human post offices and sending the box to the Autobot secret hideout. She laughed, she just drops the box to the June's house and let her deliver it to the Autobots.

Suddenly proximity alarm started to make a noise and she runs to the console. "Scrap, how did they find this place so fast?" From the screen she saw Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, they were behind the cave door.

She grinned and said, "I'm sorry, but Airachnid Isn't home right now!" She stepped back from the console and fired a shot directly to the computer core, console light flashed and then it died out and cave got totally dark. She knows that darkness would slow his enemies a bit as they would fear that she had made a trap for them.

Airachnid entered into the secret escape tunnel and started to head out of the cave, she smiled, she always had an escape tunnel ready. Behind her tunnel entry collapsed and hide it behind the tons of rocks.

Somewhere in the maze of tunnels Airachnid stopped, she had a weird feeling in her stomach area, she felt like Jack was moving slightly. She run her internal diagnostic program and let out of Cybertronian swearing, something she did not believe would happen was happening. She tried to terminate processes, but failed and result was that she passed out and collapsed on the tunnel floor.

Jack Darby opened his eyes and stood up and looked around. He was inside of the tunnel and the only light was coming from himself, he looked down and saw black breast armor and dark purple servos with golden highlights.

"What do you know, I did it and now she is the one that's trapped." he said with Airachnid voice and laughed. His own Airachnid laughter made him look around nervously. Now he needed to find Arcee and show her his new body and somehow that made him really scared.

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack in trouble  
**

June Darby was sitting on the human area and trying to make sense of things that happened around her. She recognized that next to her were Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel, they were playing some kind of computer game and argued same time. Her mind was still foggy and she had a hard time to think and focus. She remembered that one called Ratchet had explained her that it was because of her rapid change from human to Cybertronian.

Ratchet had made her promise that she would not hurt humans, but temptation was high when they started to argue who really won the game. June turned to look at them and tried to make sense why they were arguing.

"I would have won, but you pushed my car out of the road." yelled Miko.

Raf stood up saying, "You started to push my car first and I had to defend, it was your own fault."

They continued to argue and June felt that she was getting more agitated by every second. She wanted them to stop before she would get really angry at them, she transformed her right servo to the plaster and fired a show directly to the TV monitor. An explosion destroyed the whole TV set and after spark stopped flying only sound was coming from Ratchet when he run to the human area to look who fired and what.

Miko and Raf were watching at the broken TV set dumbfounded expression on their face and both had their mouth hanging open. June felt that she had done the right thing and that Jack would be proud of her, she smiled she had again thought about Jack. Her mind was full of thoughts about Jack, she had reasoned that this Jack must be the center of her existence as she constantly used part of her processing power to think about him.

Ratchet arrived in the human area and asked, "All right, who shot the TV?"

June pointed her digit towards Miko and said, "She did!"

Miko looked like she was totally lost and tried to say something, but Ratchet got first, "Miko where did you get the gun?"

Again June was faster and pointed Raf and said, "He gave it to her!"

When June saw how Raf was totally speechless under Ratchet's gaze, she started to giggle and saw how Ratchet clearly made the math.

Ratchet looked her and was clearly not amused, "I think it is better that June comes with me and sit next to the console so I can keep my optics on her."

* * *

Arcee was in her and Jack's room and she was trying to meditate. She felt how her anger was getting higher again and it almost felt like a white ball of fire that tried to explode. She wanted to rip Airachnid to pieces and she wanted to hear how she screamed mercy, she wanted to make her suffer more than what she had made Jack suffer.

She decided that she would rip out Airachnid's optics and give them to June's sparkling as a toy. Thinking of that special sparkling made her smile and she felt how her anger went down a bit.

She heard a blaster sound coming from the human area and she stood up and started to walk towards the command center. Maybe June had finally snapped and killed the kids, she knows that it was a mistake to leave June alone with Raf and Miko. June's mind was not fully operation and she behaved like a sparkling.

Ratchet had estimated that it could take a week or two before June's mind started to fully operate and familiar people around would make it happen faster. Of course one concern was that June's weapon systems seemed to be at high priority and they all would go online well before her mind started to fully operate. Ratchet was especially concerned about special systems that made him call June "Miss Reaper." Arcee already know what he meant, she had first hand experience of June's blades.

When she arrived to the command center she saw that June was with Ratchet and she was looking at his console's screen.

"What happened? Did June kill the kids?" she asked and walked close to June so that she could climb to her favorite place between Arcee wings. It felt good to have June on her back, it felt like she belonged there.

Ratchet grinned and said, "No, June just shot the TV to make the kids go quiet."

She heard how June giggled behind her back.

Suddenly console made a alarm sound and Optimus' picture appeared in the console screen, "Ratchet we have located Airachnid's cave and we are now trying to break into it, prepare medbay for emergency actions."

Ratchet activated the comm and answered, "Medbay is ready and Arcee is here, do you want me to open the space bridge to your location?"

"Yes, we may need her if we get a small hole to the wall."

Ratchet activated the space bridge and Arcee started to run through it, she felt relieved that she finally got some actions. When she was on the other side and when space bridge was closed she heard sound behind her. She had forgotten that she was carrying June on her back.

Arcee saw how Bulkhead smashed the wall and how Optimus and Bumblebee took their turn to shoot at the wall. They moved fast as they could and soon they got a small hole into the cave. When the hole was big enough she did not hesitate to jump through it.

Inside the cave it was dark and the only light was coming through the hole. Arcee activated her night vision and started to search target to shoot. Soon she arrived in the larger room and she dropped some flared to the ground and felt how June dropped off from her back.

"June stay in this room and wait that others get here."

She saw how June started to study the room and said, "Yes, Arcee!"

Arcee continued deeper into the cave and she kept her plasters ready, she knows that Airachnid could hide anywhere. Room by room she inspected the cave and saw things that would make a hardened horror movie fun scream in terror. It seemed that one of Airachnid's past time hobbies included torture and dissect of humans. Every human remains made Arcee to scan for Jack's DNA signature, she still felt that Jack was alive so scanning the corpses was just a precaution.

In the last room she saw that the cave had fallen in and huge pile of rocks blocked her path. Cave in looked rather fresh so she assumed that this was the entry for Airachnid's escape route. She was about to call to Optimus when she heard how June let out a heartbreaking scream and started to make high frequency howling noise, Arcee started to run towards June.

She found June in front of the large box and June was now in a panic, she was holding her head and screaming got even louder. Arcee grabbed June to her servos and pressed her closer to her body, same time she looked inside the box and what she saw made her petrified

Inside the box there were Jack's bloody military clothes and under them there was visible his burned feet and left hand. Arcee was frozen and fear was filling her every neural network. She knows that Jack is alive, but her DNA scanner tells that she is seeing Jack's corpse. June started to make desperate weeping noise and it snapped Arcee back to the reality from her greatest nightmare. She pressed June closer to her body with her left servo and with her right servo she gently lifter Jack's clothes out of the box.

* * *

Outside of the cave Optimus Prime was just extended opening so that he would fit in when he heard insanely furious roar coming from the cave and it came from two different sound source, never in his existence has he heard anything like this, all his low level systems told him to run and hide.

Optimus looked Bumblebee and Bulkhead, both of them had felt the effect of the sounds, Bumblebee was leaking lubricant and Bulkhead was shaking like a newbie in his first battle.

"What is that?" asked Bulkhead with shaking sound.

Optimus looked at his warriors and said with his low voice, "Autobots prepare to face the Angels of Death!" And he entered into the dark cave.

Continued in Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack in trouble  
**

Arcee stepped out of the cave with June, they both were furious and June was still making a hissing sound. Arcee looked at June and saw that her colors had changed, now she was adapted to the rocky terrain, she was like that frog thing that changed its colors when needed.

"June are you Okay? You changed your colors to match the terrain." she asked and saw how June turned to look at herself.

There was a long silence and it felt like June tried to process the question. "I'm not Okay, I'm angry and this is my war paint." she answered and made a hissing sound. This was not a nice single mother June, this was pissed off war machine June and even Arcee felt wary near her. Arcee saw that June's helm had now turned to hairs, all those metal hairs that formed the helm were now free and blowing in the wind.

"Some flying Cons are coming towards us... now they divided into two groups, one part coming here and the other is heading to the other side of the mountain." June reported and her hair had formed again solid helm. Arcee thought that June hair must contain some sort of sensitive sensors that could pick up faint signals.

Arcee used her comm, "Optimus we have incoming Decepticons and It seems that they have spotted Airachnid as part of them are heading to the other side of the mountain."

Optimus answered, "Copy that, Arcee go to the other side to scout what they are doing and we take care those that come here. "

Arcee transformed to her motorcycle mode and June hopped on her. She accelerated fast as she dared with June and they drove after the second Decepticon squadron.

* * *

Jack Darby kept his optics close, he tried to focus on the task at hand and all extra information would distract him from it. A few minutes before Jack had spotted some Decepticons flying in his direction and he had activated Airachnid's drill mode and drilled deep into the ground, he wanted to be in the safe place and check Airachnid's systems.

He had been worried about his own body as it would be in danger if he got into the fight with the Decepticons. He had remembered that the human body could only handle a limited amount of g-force before it got damaged and that had made him check Airachnid's systems to see data about him. What he had found had made him scream in anger. He had lost so much because of Airachnid and that made him decide to start the procedure that Vector Sigma had taught to him.

Jack grinned and said with Airachnid's voice, "It's payback time bitch!"

In his mind he saw how diagram of Airachnid's spark rotated and how it consisted several layers of complex data and energy strings. It was basically Airachnid's whole existence, her core programs, her soul and now he was going to do nasty thing to it.

Jack found the first information string that he was looking for and pulled that out, it disappeared into the darkness and Airachnid just lost part of herself with it. Jack continued to pull strings out of the spark and he started to feel the effect, he understood that it was because he was somehow bonded with the Airachnid. He stopped and looked what was left of Airachnid's spark, he saw that half was now gone. He was satisfied and he started to push in new information strings. Vector Sigma had designed several information strings for him and taught how to use them when the time was right.

He laughed evilly with Airachnid voice, "Now bitch, if you ever got a change to wake up, you will have a surprise of your life." He did not know what the surprise was, but based on how evilly Vector Sigma had grinned it had to be bad.

When he was ready, he decided to climb up and face the Decepticons. He started to go through his weapons and battle protocols, this was it, he was going to go head on with the enemy and he planned to go all out on them. He accelerated his speed to its maximum and same time he followed his distance counter. When the counter hit the zero Jack/Airachnid fly out of the hole at high speed, like a rotating bullet.

Jack's awareness was now one with the Airachnid's systems and he had total control over Airachnid's body, it felt like he owned it now. Jack saw everything like in a slow motion movie, but clearly his targeting computer was not part of the movie as it quickly started to track targets and he got information that there was a twenty-four Vehicons around him. Jack opened fire using both plasters and saw how his first hits tear Vehicon's head clean off and that made him smile maliciously. His body had still lots of momentum left and it kept spinning around and when target changed in his vision Jack shot them down, it felt like he was playing some easy video game. When he landed down to his spider mode, he saw that half of the Vehicons were down and rest looked around confused. Jack did not lose time, he jumped into the air and transformed to Airachnid's helicopter mode.

Airachnid's stealth helicopter mode felt funny, this was his first time transform to vehicle mode, but he did not let it bother him. Jack activated helicopter's nose cannon and started to shoot remaining Vehicons. Hole helicopter trembled when he fired a burst of high speed bullets, he saw how he ripped one of the Vehicon half and he adjusted fire rate a bit down, he needed to save ammunition. After few circles around the target area and all the Vehicons were dead. Jack started to wonder how Arcee could be still alive if Airachnid was this powerful and fast.

Jack landed and transformed to the spider mode, now he was really angry to Airachnid. That stupid bitch just had to go and make everyone angry at her and now he was in the middle of the mess and inside her body. He thought that when he gets out of this mess, he needed to have a vacation with Arcee, maybe making love in some deserted beach would be relaxing. "OMG! No!" he screamed with Airachnid voice, he got a mental image in his mind were Airachnid was making love with Arcee. He started to head towards the dense pine forest, he planned to trail back to the cave as he needed to contact Autobots and get out of this mess.

* * *

Dreadwing was angry, he had seen from his battle display that he had just lost whole squadron of seekers, someone had taken them down only in few seconds. He had arrived to Airachnid's hiding place just to find Optimus Prime in there. Because fight with the Prima was not in his targets today, he had decided to withdraw his squadron. Now he was heading towards the last know place of another squadron. He decided to get some element of surprise and ordered all of his seekers to land, this way they would not be seen when they got closer.

When they started to get near the target area Dreadwing heard how one of the seekers screamed and fell down on the ground and then another one and it continued until only few seekers were left. Someone was killing his troopers with alarming rate and he could not see the attacker. He remembered rumors that some seekers had encountered similar attack before and that time it had been an old Autobot warrior with a cloaking shield, they had managed to destroy him with heavy aerial bombardment.

Dreadwing transformed and started to gain altitude and same time he dropped his time bombs. He saw how bombs went off killing his own seekers, he thought that was a price well paid if he gets the invisible attacker.

He circled back to see the results and saw how blue Autobot femme was laying on the ground, he remembered that this femme was called Arcee. Dreadwing landed next to her and pressed his large pede on top her chest to pin her down. He aimed his large cannon towards her head and started to wait that she wakes up, he had some questions that needed answers.

He saw how her optics opened, "Well, well, it seems that Autobots did hide some technology or is it a relic that makes you invisible?" Dreadwing asked and pressed his cannon close to Arcee's faceplate.

Dreadwing got a bad feeling, Arcee just stared him with her dark optics. Those optics promised death and pain, it was like she was holding him and not the other way around. The fear of death was creeping in, this femme was deadly dangerous and he had made a mistake to talk with her. He decided to finish this fast and continue with the mission, but before he could do anything, something hit him with high speed and ripped his cannon off from his servos.

He screamed in pain and before he could move he got attacked by a vibrating slim blades. They were everywhere, his armor pieces were flying around and the only thing he could do was scream, his pain sensor were all in red. Suddenly he felt how blades found a way inside him through the armor cracks and joins. He was screaming in agony when blades and started to rip his internal systems and energon lines. He tried to transform and fly, but one of the main energon conducts was ripped off and he could not transform. He lost control of his legs and fell down, he sent an emergency message to Nemesis and hoped that it was noticed in time.

When Dreadwing lay on the ground he could not move anymore because his core systems prepare his body for emergency stasis. He saw how a tiny and beautiful femme jumped to his chest armor. Now he got a better look at his attacker and he saw that her digits were the origin of the blades. He was impressed, this tiny femme had brought down him and now the only thing he could do was stare this femme in awe and record his last moments. He had almost a religious experience when he suddenly remembered old stories from the Cybertronian war. Stories told how beautiful femmes took down mighty warriors and took their sparks into the Pit.

In his mind he said to his dead brother, "Brother I will come soon, I have a meeting with the angel of death."

He saw how femme's faceplate got closer and suddenly he felt a kiss on his lips, his optics got all wide as it was his first kiss ever. He felt like he was blessed by the Goddess of death. In his spark he truly believed that old stories were true and in front of him was the manifestation of the angel, his own angel of death.

"You have a beautiful optics and in exchanges of your spark, I will take your optics" said the femme and he understood that the angel of death had seen him as a worthy to live and fight again.

The pain started again, femme used her blades to dig his optics out, the last thing he saw was how she gave him a sweet smile right before she cut his optic wires. Then everything was dark and just before he fell into stasis, he thought about this tiny femme and her smile. She was truly a beautiful one and in his spark he knows that he would do anything to see that smile again.

* * *

Arcee looked at June and smiled, she was proud of her new charge, "Good work June, now you are a real femme, you got your first optics."

June smiled and showed Dreadwing's optics to Arcee, "Jack would like these, maybe I get a kiss from him when I give these."

Arcee grinned, she knows that all that June could think was Jack. As a human June had lived for Jack and as a Cybertronian femme she would continue to do so as now it was part of her core code. She hoped that June would not remember this when his mind started to fully work again as it would be hilarious to show this battle recording to her and see her expression.

"They are rather large to carry, give them to me I hold them for you in my subspace pocket." she said and saw how June looked concerned.

Arcee smiled, she understood what was going on in the smaller femme's mind, "I won't steal them and you can hand them to Jack by yourself and maybe you get that kiss." June smiled happily and gave optics to Arcee. When she took the optics she had to admit that June had a beautiful smile and if Jack would not kiss her she would and maybe she could teach June some femme tricks too.

She smiled and set her mind back to the task, "Let's go, we have to find that spider glitch so that we can rip her optics and spark out."

June nodded to her and extended her hair sensors again for signal search, soon she pointed towards the forest. Arcee grinned darkly and transformed, the hunt was on again.

Continued in Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack in trouble  
**

Optimus Prime was angry, first they had found this horrible cave and after that they had discovered that Airachnid had tortured and maimed Jackson. And to make it worse Airachnid had fled with Jackson just before they got in. Also humans were really nervous when they found out what Airachnid had done. Humans clearly understood what was the danger and they were now preparing a full scale military operation to find Airachnid. Agent Fowler had given him only a few hours to report some success or humans would take over.

He let out a sigh and asked out loud, "Could this day get any worse?"

Bumblebee looked at him and beeped, "It could rain."

Bulkhead snorted, "We are made out of metal, rain does not matter."

Bumblebee beeped, "Yeah, say that after your aft is all rusty. By the way, I think I can already see rust in there, did you let Miko wash your aft again?." And he pointed Bulkheads aft with his digit.

"No! My aft is not rusty, in fact Miko even waxed it with that new turtle car wax." yelled Bulkhead.

"Shiny aft!, Shiny aft!" beeped Bumblebee with a mocking tone.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead continued to argue and Optimus tried to remain calm, he knows that when they are nervous they start to act like a sparklings. He would tolerate foolishness sometimes, but now his nerves were almost at the breaking point.

They got a comm call from Arcee and he yelled, "Shut up!" to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, both of them looked really surprised, but they stopped their argument.

Arcee asked from the comm, "WHAT? Did you say?"

"Not for you Arcee, please continue!"

Arcee continued, "All the Decepticons have been taken out and June took Dreadwing's optics. We are now tracking Airachnid and it seems that she is hiding in the abandon energon mine. We need your assistance to block all the exists, can you use the ground bridge to our coordinates?."

There was a dead silence, Optimus could see how Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked really nervous, they had already developed fear against femmes and now Optimus feared that it would grow as a femme phobia.

"Copy that, we will come there soon as possible" he said and closed the comm.

"You heard her, lets go catch that glitch" Optimus said and signaled Ratchet to open the ground bridge. When they run through the ground bridge, he heard how Bulkhead asked faintly from Bumblebee, "Did I hear right, he used word glitch? He must be really angry." Bulkhead was right, he was angry and he was so angry that he could rip Airachnid half, she had hurt only human who he considered almost as his own son and that made this as a personal matter.

* * *

Jack runs fast as he could with the Airachnid's spider form as few minutes ago he had felt that someone was following him. He had decided play save and hide inside the old energon mine. He looked Airachnid's map display and saw that this mine was huge, a real maze, he tried to look alternative exists and found only one.

When entered deeper into the mine he decided to try out Airachnid's spider skills. Jack used Airachnid's spider legs to walk in the shadows of the ceiling. When he was hanging upside down in the darkness he felt safe, he was getting more and more used to being Airachnid.

Suddenly Jack heard screaming from one of the large caves, he felt confident that he could stay hidden in the shadows so he proceeded towards the sound. When he entered into the cave, he saw how Starscream was hiding inside the small hole and how Insecticon tried to dig him out. He felt mixed feelings, he wanted to see how Insecticon kills Starscream and same time he wanted to save him from the humiliating death.

Jack knows that Insecticon can be dangerous, but he had confidence on his skill to flee so he decided to interfere. He reasoned that it was the the right thing to do. Still he decided that he needed to play Airachnid and Decepticon or he would be in real trouble with Starscream and Insecticon.

Jack landed top of the large stone and transformed to Airachnid's bipedal mode and and said, "My, My, What do we have here? A mighty Starscream playing hide and seek with the Insecticon."

Insecticon stopped and turned towards her, but it did not attack, it was clearly trying to decide what to do next.

Starscream took the opportunity to come out of the hole and he walked carefully past the Insecticon before he decided to talk. "Well, you see I was trying to examine the rock content of that hole and Insecticon was helping me."

Insecticon snorted to Starscream's stupid lie and walked towards Jack. When insecticon was only ten feet from him it stopped and bowed deeply. What it did next made Jack almost jump to the sealing. Insecticon pointed his belly area and gave him a large chunk of energon. For him it seemed that Insecticon was pleased to see him and gave him a gift.

"Oh, for me? You shouldn't have!", he said acting surprised and took the large chunk of energon and tried to look noble like a queen spider.

Insecticon looked a bit concerned so Jack decided to eat a few bites out of raw energon and that seemed to make Insecticon happy. Jack really did not notice it, but he kept eating the chunk of energon while he looked what Starscream decides to do.

Starscream was clearly pissed when he yelled, "You scrap head, why did you give that energo to that ugly spider glitch and not to me, after all I'm superior being and Decepticon commander."

Jack was now pissed, somehow he felt it as an insult when Starcream called him ugly spider glitch. He let out hissing sound, he had an urge to rip Starscream's optics out, but Insecticon moved first, like it would have read his mind.

Insecticon grabbed Starscream from his legs and started to bang him to the ground like a toy hammer. It looked and sounded so silly that Jack started laughing and the cave was echoing his Airachnid laughter. Insecticon noticed that he was amused and started to spin Starscream around like a rattle toy, noise was quite similar. Jack kept laughing so hard that some cleaning fluid started to leak to his optics.

When Jack finally got himself in control, he said to the Insecticon, "Let the fool down, I think he has learned his lesson."

Insecticon let go of Starscream and he fly directly to the wall with a loud bang. When he got up, he opened his mouth to say something, but Jack stopped him with his raised index digit and said to him, "As you amuse me, I give you a last change, leave now and live or stay and die." He hoped that fool would leave or he would really let the Insecticon kill him.

Starscream was not a fool, even if he constantly acts like one and he run out of the cave. Jack could still hear faintly how Starscream was muttering to himself about Airachnid and Megatron and getting even. Jack felt that he had made a mistake, he should have killed him and took his optics for Arcee as a gift. That thought made him feel silly, what was this thing with the femmes and optics, someday he needs to ask about that from Arcee.

Jack looked at the Insecticon, he did not know what to do with it and he continued to eat the raw of energon. Suddenly he saw how the ground bridge opened into the cave and for his horror Megatron walked through it, Starcream must have given his coordinates to the Lord of Decepticons. Jack let out of scream and started to run out of the cave and from the corner of his optics he saw how Insecticon moved between him and Megatron. The Insecticon bowed down towards the Lord of Decepticons and greeted him with respect.

Insecticon had bought him a bit time, but his luck run out, he was too focused to the Decepticons and he forgot to look forward. Suddenly Jack felt how he was grabbed from the neck by the big servos and how large digits started squeeze him hard almost to the breaking point.

"Now Airachnid, if you make even one move or sound, I rip you to the pieces" It was Optimus Prime and his sound promised quick death. Jack was scared, this was not how he wanted to meet Autobots, now the only thing he could do was obey so he relaxed and keep his mouth shut.

"Nice to see you Optimus, it seems that you have something that belongs to me.", said Megatron and pointed Airachnid. From the corner of his Optics Jack saw that Insecticon looked concerned when it stood next to Megatron. Jack got a feeling that this Insecticon would attack Optimus or Megatron if he would just ask.

"Megatron, this matter is between me and Airachnid, you would do wisely if you leave now as I am not in the mood to play with you." Said Optimus with deadly voice and Jack got more scared, he had never hear Optimus angry like this, it felt that he was near the killing rage. It seemed that Megatron had come to the same conclusion and when Bumblebee and Bulkhead primed their weapons around him he was convinced.

"As I found something interesting today I will withdraw, but mark my word that I will get Airachnid someway or another." Said angry Megatron and gestured Insecticon towards the ground bridge.

When Megatron was gone with the Insecticon Optimus Prime asked, "Now Airachnid, where is Jack?"

"Inside here." was the only thing Jack got out and he pointed Airachnid's belly area.

Optimus Prime let out angry snarl and said, "He better be alive or you end up flat on the floor like a dead bug." Jack saw how other ground bridge opened and they started to head through it.

"Bulkhead call Arcee and June and tell them that we got Airachnid, we meet them in the base." commanded Optimus with a hard tone.

Jack was scared to death, this was not going as he had hoped.

Continued in Chapter 11

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack in trouble  
**

Jack felt pain around his neck and especially around his spider legs, they were pressed hard by Optimus. He let out a small whining sound when Optimus lifted Airachnid's or now his body to the medbay berth and started to lock his limbs with energy cuffs. His servos were already locked in the corners of the berth and stretched to their maximum and then Optimus did something that made Jack scream in shock. Optimus took his legs and spread them wide open and locked them to the sides of the berth. This was the position that made him feel really vulnerable, in other circumstances he would have even liked it, but that would have been in his own room with Arcee.

Jack saw an opportunity and tried to talk, "Optimus, please listen to me, you are making a mistake..." Optimus pressed some round device into his mouth and all voices stopped coming out from his voice systems.

"What did I tell you? I said shut up! I'm not interested about your whining. Jack gave you a second change and you blow it up, so there is no more mercy coming from Autobots." said angry Optimus and walked out of the room.

Jack felt like crying, everything had happened so fast and he had been so scared that he did not have time to tell them that he was Jack not Airachnid. Now the only thing he could do was wait that they give him an opportunity to talk. He feared that they would hurt him or even kill him.

"Well, well, Now who is in trouble?" he heard the familiar sound saying. He saw how Miko had climbed on the berth and was now standing between his spread legs.

Miko kicked his crotch and said, "You bitch took something that is important to me and I will make you suffer for that."

She grinned evilly at him and pointed Airachnid's belly and area below it and said, "We will cut you half and take Jack out of there and after he is safe, we will rip you to pieces and I will be there and I will enjoy every moment of it."

Jack was in shock, he did not know that reckless and wild Miko could be so cruel that she could get pleasure from tormenting him or well Airachnid.

Miko jumped to stand on his breast armor and looked at his optics, "Yes I can see that you're afraid, that's good, as your death will be slow." She laughed evilly and Jack felt that Miko had started to lose her sanity while he was away.

Suddenly Miko took the silencer out of his mouth and asked, "Bitch do you have any last words?" Jack smiled, now it was his opportunity.

"It's me JACK! I'm in control of Airachnid!" he yelled and saw how Miko's expression change from devilish to angelic.

"Jack? Is that really you, can you prove it?" she asked with a soft tone.

Jack smiled and said, "You remember that moment inside the school's toilet? When you rubbed yourself against me and when Sierra noticed us?"

Miko went all red and started to talk with a sweet tone, "Jack, you baka, I have been worried to death and you had her under your control all this time. Why didn't you call us? Did you have too much fun to play around with the femme body that you forgot?" Before Jack could say anything her eyes flashed dangerously, "You Hentai! Baka!" she screamed and slammed silencer back to his mouth.

Jack was surprised about this turn of events, could he had called to them? He had only Decepticon numbers in Airachnid call book and his own mobile phone number. Then it hit him and it hit him hard, he could have called to anyone as Airachnid had built in communication system and access to the mobile phone networks. He started to bang his head to the berth, he had run around like an idiot when he could just have called to them and request the ground bridge.

"Miko, What are you doing in there! Get down now, she is dangerous." yelled Ratchet and run to the berth to get Miko. When Miko was lifted out of the berth Ratchet looked at Jack/Airachnid, he was clearly furious.

"When all are here I will start to examine you and when I finally start the operation you will feel the pain and If you're lucky you will die to the operation table." Ratchet said with voice full of hate.

"YES! You evil spider You will suffer! Horrible!" yelled Miko and giggled happily.

Ratchet looked at Miko and asked, "Have you been again drinking our defrost liquids?" Miko looked embarrassed and guilty, it seemed that Ratchet had partly hit the target.

Jack saw how Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrived with Agent Fowler and Raf. Suddenly he heard the angry roar behind them and something blue jumped on top of him and started to hit his face.

"YOU! YOU! Glitch! I will rip you to pieces!" He recognized the attacker she was Arcee, she kept hitting his face so hard that sparks were flying and he started to see damage reports coming into his HUD display.

"Get her off before she kills Jack!" yelled Ratchet and he had said the magic word as attack stopped right away.

Jack saw how Optimus took hissing Arcee and tried to hold her in place, clearly Arcee had hard time to control herself. Suddenly something was again on top of him and yelling started again, this time it was Ratchet that yelled to June to stop. Jack saw how dark figure moved a bit and he could see that it was a small beautiful femme that had long blades coming out of her digits, It was his mother June, she was now fully transformed. Jack tried to smile at her, but that got misunderstood, June started to make hissing sound and revealed her sharp denta to him.

Ratchet lifted June off from him and after he had placed June on the floor he clearly counted his digits, just to make sure she did not take any of them. Jack was amazed, his mother had turned to this beautiful and dangerous femme, but he was also concerned, there was something wrong in her behavior.

"Ratchet, start the scan, we want to see what is Jack's condition." said Optimus with commanding tone.

Jack saw how Ratchet took the scanner and placed it above his belly and activated it. There was a long silence, while Ratchet studied the readings.

Ratchet looked sad when he said, "I have bad news, I can find Jack's biosignature, but not his heartbeat or brain wave signals. He is in there, but he is dead." Jack was stunned, last time he had checked there had been some life signal coming from his body.

Arcee screamed aloud and some of the glass instruments broke down due to high pitch sound. "Scan again, you have made a mistake, I can still feel my sparkmate, he is alive!" she ordered with furious voice.

Jack looked at Miko and wondered why she stayed quiet, but she only looked him and grinned, Jack understood that this was her way to punish him.

"Maybe we should ask from Airachnid, why you still feel that Jack is still alive." Miko asked and pointed the silencer with her finger.

Ratchet took the silencer off from Jack's mouth and right after that Jack yelled, "It's me JACK, I'm in control of Airachnid." He saw how Arcee fell down to her face, clearly she had a system _crash_.

"I don't believe it, can you prove it?" asked Optimus.

Jack still remembered how Optimus had handled him roughly so he decided to pay back a little, "You remember that night two months ago, when I found you from the command center looking at pictures of Elita One? You had your panels open and..."

Optimus interrupted him by yelling, "I BELIEVE!" and someone added from the back, "Hallelujah!" with a sarcastic tone, it must have been Agent Fowler.

Ratched took the larger scanner and started to scan Jack again and asked, "What happened to you?"

Jack thought a moment before he said, "It's a long story and I can fill in details later, but in brief. I woke up in control of the Airachnid body and I tried to get back to her cave so that I could get in contact with you. Then I got attacked by the Decepticons and then Optimus captured me and dragged in here."

"By the Primus!" yelled Ratched.

Jack misunderstood him and said, "Yes, it was kind of hard trip."

"No, I mean this scan results." said Ratchet.

Optimus walked next to Ratchet and said, "Show me the results."

"What is it?" Jack asked and tried to look at the scanner, but he was still tied to the berth, so it was hard to see what was going on.

Arcee woke up and asked, "What's going on?"

"According to this new scan Jack's human body is dead and something is consuming it away with accelerating rate and same time scanner shows that there is a new life force inside Airachnid gestation chamber." explained Ratchet.

"What does that mean in human language?" asked Agent Fowler.

Ratchet looked Agent Fowler and said, "It means that Jack or rather Airachnid is pregnant and soon she gives birth to a child, most likely Jack will be reborn."

Jack saw how Arcee fell down again and before his own vision was lost in the static, he felt how June jumped top of him and started to hug and kiss him, then it was all black.

* * *

Airachnid woke up and she saw that she was in the Autobot medbay with Ratchet, she screamed angrily, "You rust maggot what have you done to me?"

"Oh! It seems that evil witch is back." said Ratchet and continued with the scanning.

Airachnid was confused, why was she in here? What had happened to her, the last thing she remembered was that she tried to escape from the cave.

She saw that there was a small femme attached to her side. "Why is this ugly glitch hugging me?" she asked and tried to move, but noticed that it was impossible because she was tied to the berth. To make it worse small femme had started to hiss at her, she knows the sound of furious femme when she hears it and she stopped moving.

Airachnid saw how Arcee stood up from the ground and she decided to greet her, "Arcee, how nice to see that your ugly face is still attached to that hideous helm." That snapped Arcee fully back to the reality and she activated her plasma cutter and placed its humming energy blade close to the Airachnid spark.

"I would kill you here right away, but that would hurt Jack so you have to wait a bit."

When Arcee had mentioned Jack, panic had hit Airachnid. She started to scan her systems and special focus was directed to her gestation chamber where she had placed Jack. She saw that Jack vitals were fluctuating and she got really concerned and closest doctor that could help was in front of her.

She looked at Ratchet and asked with begging tone, "Please tell me that my sparkling is in good health."

Ratchet smirked and said, "It is not your sparkling, it's our Jack and yes he is alive, but if you keep twisting around you can damage him."

Airachnid felt great relief going through her and when she tried to focus again to her precious sparkling Arcee interupted her.

"You glitch, when I get my spakmate out of you, I will kill you!"

She did not have time to taunt Arcee because Ratchet interrupted her and said, "Arcee, you need to realize that if you hurt Airachnid Jack will feel it, she is now his carrier."

Arcee let out or huge snarl and cut one of the tables half with her plasma cutter.

"Arcee! I needed that!" yelled Ratchet.

Airachnid started to laugh, this was hilarious. "Oh! poor! Arcee, you can't do anything to me or you will hurt Jack too." she paused and searched human word from her memory and continued, "You just need to accept that I'm now your mother in law."

Before Arcee could say anything Ratchet ordered, "Arcee, take June and go with others in the command center, I will come there soon and we can talk what to do with Airachnid and Jack."

Arcee gently removed June from Airachnid and started to walk towards the command center.

"What do you mean what to do with me and Jack?" asked concerned Airachnid.

Ratchet looked at her, but did not say anything, he only placed his scanner on the table and started to walk after Arcee.

Airachnid started to beg after him, "Don't take my Jack away, I can't live without him and he needs his carrier. I will behave if you just let me be with Jack! I will do anything for him!" That was the truth and she knows in her spark that someone had made sure that Jackson Darby was the core of her whole existence.

Continued in Chapter 12


	12. Chapter 12

**Jack in trouble  
**

June Darby was bored, she had tried to follow the conversation that was going in the command center. She understood that they talked about her Jack and Airachnid, but everyone had a different opinion what they should do and the conversation seemed to go nowhere. She remembered that Airachnid had captured her and tried to kill her and Jack, she hated her, but she was now Jack and June loved her Jack more than anything. For her everything else was a bit confusing because her processors were not fully operational.

June looked at her feet, at least she still had long slim legs and for her pleasure she noticed that she had high heels. She changed her colors and patterns in a way that it looked like she was wearing a red shoes and black stockings, she turned her torso area also partly red and added several decoration patterns. When she was done, she looked like a dancer with sexy red corset and black stockings. From the corner of her optics she noticed that Raf was staring at her with eyes wide. June bent down and pretended to study her legs closer and same time she saw how Raf got all red and almost choked on his cola drink. She giggled when she saw how cola was coming out of Raf's nose.

Suddenly she noticed how Miko was sneaking out of the room. June's instincts warned her and she decided to follow her, just for the fun of it she activated her stealth mode and blended into the base shadows. Miko was going towards the large supply store rooms that was full of heavy containers.

She saw how Miko sneaked into the large metal containers and she carefully followed her and peeked through the open door. She saw how Miko was mixing something from the plastic bottle into her cola bottle and then she took a long drink from it. When June zoomed in she saw text antifreeze in one of the plastic bottles and that triggered some usable memories from her Nurse training. Suddenly there was a lot of chemical combinations coming into her HUD display and all of her processors started to operate at the full speed. It felt like a sunrise inside the dark closet when her mind accelerated from walking speed to the hyper-speed.

"Young lady, what do you think you are doing?" she yelled to Miko and saw how she almost jumped through the sealing. She walked next to her and took her cola bottle and took hold of her ear with two digits.

"AUTS! You are hurting me!" yelled Miko.

"Not much as you are doing for yourself, I saw what you did, you fool!" June said with angry tone and tossed the bottle away. She grabbed hold of Miko's head and pushed two of her digits deep in her mouth. Miko gagged and got all red, finally she puked the cola liquid, some pepperoni pizza, bubble gum and one marble ball out of her stomach. June removed her digits and grabbed hold of Miko's pony tails and lifted her on her toes.

With instinct June activated her build in scanner and saw that Miko had been lucky and that she had just got in time to save her life. "Do you realize that you were drinking antifreeze made for Autobots not alcohol? Have you been sleeping in your chemistry class?"

Miko was shaking in fear and tried to explain, "Those bottles looked the same that Ratchet used in his lab, so I assumed that it is safe."

"Assumed that it is safe? How long have you stolen alcohol from Ratchet's lab?" June asked and lifted Miko a bit higher so that she would feel more discomfort.

Miko was now crying, "Now only a month and now he suspected something and locked it away."

June cursed Ratchet into the lower levels of the hell and started to drag Miko towards the command center. Miko was crying, but the only thing she could do was to follow her. June decided that she would not give mercy or this girl would not be saved.

When they arrived to command center Bots were still arguing and when Bulkhead saw how she dragged Miko he started to look angry and move towards her.

June's targeting computer kicked in and started calculating attack patterns and different weapon systems started to activate. For her horror, June understood that she could destroy Bulkhead. "Stop there you green fool!" she yelled with her commanding tone and Bulkhead did as ordered. June saw that Bulkhead's optics were moving around when he looked at them, he was scanning her and Miko.

"Ratchet come here right now!" yelled June and saw how Ratchet started to move like automation, he was pleased that her tone had more command power now than when she was a human.

Everyone was looking at her and the silence was so think that she could have cut it with her blades. "Ratchet, you have endangered this girl's life when you have let her steal alcohol from your lab. Bulkhead you have failed to look after your charge, she has developed a taste for alcohol and I just found her trying to drink poisonous antifreeze in the store room." She said and dropped crying Miko on the floor.

June felt that Bulkhead would like he to ask if this was true, but he did not dare to question her, maybe he felt that he was in danger. June looked at Miko and told her, "Miko, tell them am I right!"

Miko sobbed and said, "You are right and I'm sorry, It has been just so hard when Jack did not have time for me anymore." Miko runs to the Bulkhead who took her in his servos and lifted her close to his faceplate and let her hug him. June felt a bit compassion, she know how Miko feels, it's painful to love someone who does not have time for you.

Agent Fowler walked slowly closer keeping his hands clearly visible and said, "June, nice to have you back with full power. I will see that Miko gets medical attention and I will also see that all dangerous materials are marked correctly and locked away." June nodded to him, somehow she got the feeling that they wanted her out of this case fast as possible.

As there was nothing to do with Miko, she started to walk towards Arcee and Optimus. From the corner of her optics she saw how Agent Fowler gestured Ratchet, Bulkhead and Miko to follow him, he clearly wanted to have a private and serious talk with them.

She stopped next to Arcee and stared at her. "Um! Hi June, what do you remember?" asked nervous Arcee.

"Everything! And we will talk about some of the things that you did to me later, but now about Jack and Airachnid." She said turned to look at Optimus.

Optimus asked, "What do you want to do with Airachnid?"

June thought about this question and part of her wanted to kill Airachnid, but she understood that it would hurt Jack so it was out of the question. There was only one clear solution.

"Let her free from the medbay, but make sure that she can't leave the base or use her weapons." she said and saw how Arcee got angry again.

"WHAT! I will not allow that glitch to roam freely around the base when Jack is still inside her."

Optimus looked them and asked, "Where would we place her? We can't put her under my berth? Can we?"

June giggle, sometimes Optimus had a good sense of humor or she let herself understood so. She saw how Arcee was again snarling and she got an idea.

"Airachnid will stay in Arcee's and Jack's room." she stated.

Arcee almost jumped and said, "WHAT! NO! NO! That glitch is not going to come in our room and where would she rest, we only have one berth?"

June stared at Arcee and did not say anything.

"NO! I will not share my berth with Airachnid!" yelled Arcee.

June grinned and reminded Arcee, "Jack is inside her and when the time comes he needs to have well rested carried or he is in danger. Also you can feel what he feels so it is better that you are close by if he starts to need medical attention." June let out of the part that she also could also feel Jack and that was a thing that she needed to talk with Jack, but it could wait.

Arcee looked defeated, "Oh! Well, I guess you are right, but where are you going to rest?"

"Oh! I'm a small girl, I think I can squeeze somewhere between you and Airachnid." she said and looked her metallic fingernails, they changed to sexy red color.

Optimus looked at June and said, "Or you can sleep under my berth."

"Optimus!" June yelled and got a wide grin from the boss bot, he really had a sense of humor.

"Okay, lets get this done." said Arcee and started to walk towards the medbay. June followed Arcee and marveled how her hips sway when she walked, no wonder why Jack was so keen running after her.

In the medbay June saw that Airachnid was quiet, like trying to run self tests. Arcee walked to one of the cabinets and took out metallic collar. She walked to Airachnid and started to place collar around her neck, Airachnid did not resist.

"Well, glitch? Do you have anything to say? Try to mock me or something like that?" asked Arcee. Airachnid did not say anything so Arcee activated the collar.

"If you try to use your weapons or leave the base this collar will force you into the stasis. Do you understand what that means?" Asked Arcee and Airachnid just nodded and looked into the distance.

Arcee let Airachnid lose from the berth and she stood up and started to stretch herself. Arcee started to walk towards the door and said to them, "Follow me!"

June walked behind the two large femme and felt a bit confused, now if Airachnid would be Jack's new mother so what was she to him? After they got back from the Las Vegas Jack had sparked her with Arcee so she was basically a mother for his future sparkling. Situation was so complex that it made her new processors hurt and she decided to let it be for now.

They arrived to Arcee's room and she opened the door and gestured them in. This was the familiar room in June, but Airachnid hesitated bit at the door. When they got in Arcee locked the door and sat on the berth. June hopped next to Arcee and carefully moved herself to sit on Arcee's lap and for her joy Arcee started to automatically pet her. June smiled happily, this was one of those benefits that she had decided to keep.

Airachnid stood there and looked totally confused. "Are you going to stand there? Get in the berth" said Arcee with tired tone.

Airachnid clearly misunderstood what was expected "Do you want me to remove my armor or do you prefer to do it with the armor on?" she asked with surrendered tone.

"You idiot! I'm not going to play around with you! Go in the berth and take a comfortable position so we all fit in there to rest." explained Arcee and June saw how Airachnid finally understood and moved on the berth next to the wall. June hopped off from Arcee's lap and sat next to Airachnid belly, it was near Jack and her favorite place. Arcee moved to face Airachnid and to their surprise they fit in and it was still comfortable, but awkward.

Arcee turned off the room lights and it got all dark, only thing June could see was two blue lights and two purple lights and tension between them was really high. "Can you turn off your optics? I can't sleep when you stare each other like a couple in love. Both of them turned their optics off fast and the only thing that June could hear was a faint humming sound of Cybertronian systems.

June snuggled into the better place near the Airachnid's belly, she wanted to be close to Jack and for her surprise she felt how Airachnid gently placed her servo on top of her. She also felt how Arcee moved bit closer to her and suddenly she also tried to place her servo on top of her, but met Airachnid's servo there.

"Are you trying to steal her?" Asked Arcee with venomous voice?

Airachnid snorted and said, "I don't have to, she clearly prefers me more that you, maybe it's because you stick for old aft oil." Airachnid seemed to have more confidence in herself and she pulled June bit closer.

"What! I don't stink, it's you who stinks, you are still covered in the Jack's blood." Said Arcee with angry tone and nicely reminded them who was the real villain here.

June decided to stop them before they start to fight, "Now stop this foolishness, you two behave like sisters that fight over the fluffy toy. You can both hold me." She moved so that they both got a place to keep their servos. She felt good and feeling would be perfect if Jack would be here too. June fell in the rest mode and started to dream about Jack and make a faint purring sound.

Continued in Chapter 13


	13. Chapter 13

**Jack in trouble  
**

Airachnid sat on the corner of the Autobot base, she had pulled her head near her legs and tried to be small as possible. It had been a hard week for her, she had been forced to stay most of her time in Arcee's room and the worst part was that she had to share a berth with her and June. Without June's constant monitoring, she would have already tried to escape as she was in her limits and she just could not stand Arcee.

Airachnid was pulled out of her thought by a small human girl that was standing next to her and looking at her with a challenge in her eyes.

She looked this small girl in the eye and asked,"If I kiss you will you transform into a handsome prince?" There was a long silence and Airachnid could almost hear how she processed her question.

She saw how girls eyes got wide and she yelled, "I'm not a frog! And you are not a princess!" Airachnid grinned, this was fun.

"Then what are you? For a human boy you look too small and skinny." She said and tried to make this girl angry.

"WHAT! I'm a girl and I'm small because I have not grown to my full size yet." she said and looked a bit angry.

"Really! A girl? What I have studied humans and I have noticed that females have breasts, you don't have them?" Airachnid had spent a lot of her time to study humans and how they behave, she knows that this is a sensitive and personal topic.

"You bitch! How dare you, I have breasts, but I wear a tight clothes so they are a bit compressed." She started to remove her clothes, she clearly planned to show the proof.

Airachnid grinned and said, "You don't have to impress me so you can keep them hidden. Instead of showing your undeveloped body parts can you tell me what you wanted? I assume you did not come here just to show your body?

She saw that girl was all red and if there would be a vent it would already let out some steam.

"I just wanted to ask you, can you let Jack back in control? I would like to talk with him."

Now it was Airachnid's turn to be surprised, "WHAT! You mean that's why I have that gap in my memory?"

The small girl laughed and said, "OH! You did not know? Jack was driving you around like an old rental car! If I remember right he was really embarrassed when he had to use an old rusty spider glitch instead of his usual blue motorcycle femme."

"Why you little, maggot I will..." she was interrupted by the girl.

"My name is Miko not maggot and I am Jack's human girlfriend, time to time he uses me as his pleasure toy!"

"That's it! I'm going to flatten you on the floor!" Airachnid yelled and raised her servo to strike Miko, but was stopped by some internal force.

Her optics got all wide and she said loud what she thought, "OH! Dear, I almost hurt Jack's toy!" Then she decided to stay quiet and ignore Miko.

She saw how Miko grinned and said, "I think I know a secret, you can't hurt people or bots that belong to Jack, is that right?" Airachnid was amazed, now this girl showed impressive thinking speed and before she was slow as one legged rust bot. She decided to stay quiet.

Miko grinned and said, "Jack would want you to answer to me."

Airachnid tried to resist, but failed and said, "Yes I can't hurt anything that is his."

Miko started to laugh, "So if I use the magic word Jack, you will do anything?"

Airachnid grinned, "You can try, but I have not heard Jack saying that you really belong to him, I have only your word for that and I think you are lying." She started to rise up and she saw how Miko started to run towards her guardian and she sat back to the ground and started to sulk.

She was angry, that little glitch had gotten upped hand from her and the worst part was that she was right. She was programmed to keep everything that was Jack's in the high value and that also prevent her from hurting Arcee, but there was something else and that made her nervous. She felt that her life depended on Jack and just thinking that she would lose him made her feel desperate. Airachnid decided to focus on something else before she says or does something stupid that makes her Jack angry.

There was a some sort of confusion among the Autobots, it seemed that their human allies had started to believe that Optimus attacked them. What she understood was that MECH had made a copy of Optimus Prime and attacked against the human military base. She stood up and decided to move closer so she would hear more what was going on, maybe she would hear something useful.

"MECH base must be somewhere in here." said Optimus and showed a large area on the map.

Airachnid grinned, she knows where the MECH is hiding. "Oh! You are trying to find MECH's base, good luck with that." she said and laughed.

"Airachnid, if you know where it is, please tell us." asked Optimus.

She grinned and decided to barter, "That information must have some value to you and there are metals and chemicals that I need."

Miko looked from the human area and said, "Jack would tell us."

Airachnid pointed map with her digit and said, "It's there." Then she yelled out her frustration, that girl had tricked her to show them the location of MECH base.

Optimus turned towards Ratchet and June and said, "See that Airachnid gets what she needs."

"Autobots prepare for mission against MECH!" commanded Optimus.

Airachnid saw that Arcee took large optics from her subspace pocket and handed them to June saying, "I forgot to give Dreadwing's optics back to you, sorry about that. You better take them now as I need the space for spare energon."

It took a few seconds before Airachnid understood what was said in front of her. She looked June and tried to evaluate how dangerous she was if she can rip Dreadwing's optics out. When Optimus and the other had left through the ground bridge she heard how June asked from Ratchet, "What femmes do with the optics?"

Ratchet looked scared and said, "I, I, Don't know, I have not asked that from them."

Airachnid grinned and decided to help, "They are trophies, we give them to our sparkmate as a token of our affection or If we do not have sparkmate, we give them to whoever we are trying to impress."

"Then I will give them to Jack, he can decide what to do with them." said June and sounded happy.

Airachnid laughed, "That reminds me Knock Out, I had to put his Optics back to his head after Arcee had taken them out."

Ratchet looked scared and asked, "Do you have any medical experience?"

"Yes I have, it is kind of a hobby for me, I like to open things and see how they work. In my resume I have several recommendations from Autobots that helped me with my studies." She winked her optic to Ratchet and heard how he muttered something about the butcher femme.

June looked at her and asked, "Have you taken any optics?"

Airachnid giggle and said, "Honey, I have taken hundreds of optics when I was a youngling, now I usually take the whole head, that way I can see their last expression."

Ratchet looked at her and asked, "Where did you live before the war?"

"Just before the war started I lived in the city of Iacon. Why?"

"That kind of explain why I had to make so many optic transplantation in one period of time. I was starting to think that it was a new trend to go around without optics."

That comment made Airachnid laugh, "Your a funny bot, I would try to make you as my sparkmate, but sadly I'm now bonded." She saw how Ratchet looked scared.

June gestured to her and said, "Let's go to look those metals, I know some of them are in the medbay."

They left Ratchet to monitor his terminal and walked to the medbay. In there June dropped Dreadwings optics to the table and pointed to the large cabinet that had several drawers.

"I can't reach in there so you have to help yourself, eat as many as you need." said June and hopped to sit on the table and started to examine Dreadwings optics.

* * *

Megatron entered into the Nemesis medbay and looked his Second in Command. He saw that Knock Out was scanning him and trying to look results from his portable monitor. It had been already a day from the optic transplantation and he wanted to have Dreadwing back in service soon as possible.

"How is he? Is he starting to see already?" he asked from Knock Out.

"Technically he should be able to connect to his new optics, but it seems that he does not want to do that."

Megatron grinned and said, "Dreadwing, I know it is humiliating to lose fight to the small femme, but I promise you we will get her and rip her to small pieces."

That made Dreadwing stood you and he clearly started to use his optics. "My Lord, may I request that you leave that femme to me, I want to personally face her again."

Megatron smiled, his motivational speech had helped. "Yes, you may do so, there is nothing so sweet as revenge."

Dreadwing bowed to him and said, "Yes sweet indeed."

"You were lucky that our medic has a steady servo, when he lost his optics Airachnid installed them back in and hole ship heard how he screamed in pain."

Knock Out tried to change the topic and asked, "What will we do with the spider?"

Megatron thought a moment before he answered, "I have learned interesting information from one of my new Insecticon troopers. It seems that our Airachnid has sparked and is waiting to deliver new sparkling."

"How can that be? Who would be so stupid to play around with that hideous spider." asked Knock Out.

Megatron got angry and delivered a blow directly to the Knock Out's faceplate and knocked him far down to the medbay. "I'm the one that played with the spider. Time to time I have forced her into my personal quarters for a pleasure sessions and she must have sparked during one of those sessions."

Dreadwing looked confused and asked, "But to spark you need to care each other and just pleasure mating would not do that?"

"Well, I assumed from the amount of screaming and crying that she made she must have liked my rough treatment so much that she sparked."

Knock Out stood up and dared to ask, "How is that important, we can kill her and her hideous sparkling same time."

"Idiot! Do you understand that her hideous sparkling is my heir. If you would have studied a bit more you would know more about Cybertronian spiders and why they were killed so early in the war."

He looked his Officers and they looked at him with a stupid expression on their faceplate. Megatron decided to explain,"Airachnid is the last of her race and alive only because Autobot scientists tried to tamper with her reproductive system, they wanted to make more expendable soldiers to the cause. She escaped from their laboratory before they could break her totally, but they did still lot of damage to her mentally and physically. Because damage she could not produce more drones, but apparently she could still get sparked."

Knock Out looked like he understood, "So it means that her sparkling is a fully working spider? And your heir?"

Dreadwing looked confused, "What benefit it brings if we have a fully working spider as a heir?"

"We have now a ship full of Insecticon drones, but they will run out eventually as original Insecticon that produced them was killed by the Autobot assassin. My heir could produce thousands of new drones for the Decepticons cause and we could Invade this planet and others too." he explained and saw that they finally understood what he planned.

Megatron calmed down he hated that he had to play school teacher to these idiots. "Now we just have to wait as according to our Insecticons Airachnid's time of delivery is near and then we claim her sparkling for us and if Optimus refuse to give it, we just take it by force when his guard is down."

Megatron laughed, he had Insecticon hive under his command and his army consisted thousand of soldiers and Optimus had only his small ragtag team to oppose him.

Continued in ch14


	14. Chapter 14

**Jack in trouble  
**

Jack Darby was relaxing on the beach and drinking cool lemonade juice, sun was shining from the blue sky and small wind gently touched his bare skin. He looked to the sea and saw how his companion was coming out of the sea wearing white bikini. Jack followed her approach and saw how seductively she moved, like a goddess of love. She sat next to him and pushed her white hair back and took her drink from the small table.

"So do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes, you look beautiful" he answered.

She giggled and said, "No I mean this beach and the sea?"

Jack looked around and answered, "Yes, It is just perfect, where is this place?"

She laughed and for Jack it sounded like a silver bells in the wind. "This is everywhere and nowhere at same time, this is real and not real at the same time. If you want we can stay here forever and we can even have a house and kid's"

Jack smiled for the thought and said, "But that would not be real, would it?"

"You would not know the difference and kid's would be real like we are." was her answer and she took a sip from the juice and looked to the distance.

"Again, you know the answer." said Jack and smiled to her.

She looked him in the eye and said, "Yes, I know, but before you go, I will give you something to remember." She stood up and slowly removed her bikini and sat on his lap and started to remove his shorts.

"Now, Jackson Darby make me scream your name." she said and kissed him with a passion.

After the long kiss ended Jack tossed his juice glass away and said, "Yes Ma'am"

* * *

Airachnid was in pain, she was again strapped to the medbay berth, but now it was a different reason, it was to protect herself and her sparkling. Her systems had shown accelerated growth rate inside the gestation chamber and she had eaten all the rare metals that they could carry in for her. She knows that this was it, she was going to give a birth to her sparkling and that was not fun, it felt like someone would rip her internals half. She let out of loud scream and her body bend to the half circle, pain was increasing again.

Her system message informed that her body had started to adapt for the sparkling and that was something she did not expect at this point. She tried to access more detailed information, but she got access denied message. If she would not have screamed already she would have screamed in a frustration, she did not have full access rights to her own body. She quickly requested basic system information and she screamed, this time partly in anger and partly in frustration.

In the Airachnid's HUD display it read, "High priority user: Jackson Darby, system owner "

She realized that somehow Jack had gained full access to her systems and she was really his, in body and in mind. Airachnid screamed again louder, part of her internal structures had again transformed and pain increased, it was now past all scales and it felt like someone was slowly ripping her half. Somehow she had lost access to her pain receptors and they were all set to the maximum sensitive levels. All she could do was scream and wait that this was over.

* * *

Optimus was looking with others from the monitor screen what was happening in the medbay, only June and Ratchet where allowed to be in there. He felt a slight satisfaction when he heard Airachnid's screaming, he thought that this was suitable punishment for her. He still wondered how could she handle that much pain, it was clear what she felt was beyond the maximum what any bot could take. He got a feeling that someone had made sure that Airachnid gets to pay the price.

"That does not look fun!" said Miko with a pale face, she had got a reminder that she was female and she could almost feel what Airachnid had to go through.

"Yes, it's not fun, this is something that does not occur every day in Cybertron. This is the reason why we are using external gestation chambers after we have acquired a new sparks." explained Optimus.

"So femmes don't give a birth naturally in your planet." asked Agent Fowler.

Optimus looked him a moment and said, "You got it partly right, most mechs and femmes do not use internal gestation chamber, if they can avoid it."

Agent Fowler looked confused, "Eh! You mean that you mechs can also give a birth?"

"Not me, I have extensive amount of battle damage in my body, but Bulkhead and Bumblebee could, they have still working gestation chambers"

Agent Fowler looked wide eyed and said, "OH! I got it, I think!...no I lost it."

Miko looked at Bulkhead with a puppy dog eys. "NO! That's out of the question, I will not put you into my gestation chamber."

Optimus looked Miko and said, "You would be the smallest Cybertronian ever if that would work, but most likely you would just melt away."

"Why is it working for June and Jack?" Miko asked.

Optimus looked at monitor and saw that screaming had increased a lot, "They both are full of Cybertronian nanobots and somehow those nanobots are compliant with their human bodies."

They all saw from the monitor that Airachnid was going through her personal hell, she was now screaming in high pitch noise almost out of human hearing range. Then it happened hey heard loud bang and Airachnid's belly armor had cracked and something was trying to come out.

* * *

Agent Fowler as not feeling well, this reminded him of an old movie were aliens came out of human stomach. He saw that Miko had fainted and Raf had turned around and was covering his ears, maybe it was a mistake to let the kids see this.

Airachnid screamed now insanely loudly and monitor's audio system had hard time to repeat that to the command center.

He saw how Ratchet was helping something out of the belly and then they heard transforming sound and Airachnid stopped screaming. There was a large pool of energon in the floor and they saw how June worked hard to block all the ruptures that Airachnid had got into her energon delivery system.

Ratchet was carrying something to the decontamination bath and he entered with it into the tube and activated the system. They only saw how steam filled the tube and how cleaning and decontamination started.

When Ratchet come out of the decontamination June had already blocked most of the energon leaks and freed Airachnid from the berth. They saw how June gestured Ratchet to give his load to Airachnid. When Ratchet placed his load on the Airachnid's breast armor they heard how Airachnid started to make purring sound, she was clearly happy for the results.

Arcee could not wait anymore she run into the medbay and other followed her, Bulkhead was carrying Miko who was now slowly getting back to her senses.

They stopped front of the energon pool and tried to look what Airachnid had in her servos, what they saw was small servo similar size like June's, but that was all.

"Is he alive?" asked Arcee

"Yes, but you need to go back, I don't want extra persons here now." said Ratchet and started to push them out of the medbay. Arcee tried to resist, but Ratchet was really determined to keep his medbay under his command.

* * *

Jack Darby felt good, he could still remember and feel what he did with Vector Sigma, he had really needed that. He felt like as if he had just returned from long relaxing holiday to his home.

He saw how his systems were running self diagnostic programs, everything was like Vector Sigma had told him. His new body was just activated and it would take time to get all the processors up and running. He would not have much clear thinking time left after his consciousness moves into his new body from the Vector Sigma's systems. After the transfer was completed he would have to use his own processors and they were currently mostly undeveloped. It was a bit scary that he would have to relay on Airachnid until his own processors started to operate more efficiently.

His system informed that optics and audio system was now ready and starting. And soon he saw the bright lights of medbay and Airachnid's smiling face.

"Jack can you hear and see me?" asked Ratchet and waved bright light in front of him.

It took some time to get information processed. "Yes I can hear and see you." he said and noticed that his sound was not right, but discarded it as it was first time he used it.

He turned his head slowly and recognized femme next to him as June, she was standing at the edge of the berth. "Mom! How do I look?" he asked with a slow pace as it was getting harder to think.

June smiled to him and said, "Honey, you look just fine." Jack got a feeling that she was avoiding something.

Jack felt how Airachnid took better hold of him and said, "She is June and I'm your mother now and you look just great." And hearing that made him first scared and then happy as he recognized her as his carrier.

Arcee run into the room and stopped at front of the berth and looked worryingly at Jack, suddenly her optics got all wide and she fell on the floor.

Airachnid laughed maliciously and said, "That was the sight that made it almost worth of it." then she kissed Jack's faceplate and said, "But you are the real price."

Jack looked Airachnid and asked, "Arcee?"

Airachnid smiled to him and whispered, "Yes honey, that was your mean Aunt Arcee, she falls down all the time, I think there is something wrong in her processors."

Jack tried to think what he heard and said, "Oh! I see." He knows in his spark that Arcee is important to him, but he also knows that he needs to trust his carrier.

Other had also arrived into the room and Miko peered down from Bulkhead's shoulder and said, "Oh My God!, Jack is a real beauty." and there was jealous tone in her voice. Other just stayed quiet and stared at Jack like he would be some kind of freak.

"Ratchet can you show him what he looks like?" asked Miko and Jack saw how Ratchet looked a bit scared, but started to look for mirror.

Ratchet took a sheet of shiny metal and lift it front of him, it took a brief moment to get his new optics focused. What she saw was a beautiful gunmetal femme with a faint golden highlights, femme had a helm and faceplate quite similar to June's. Suddenly femmes bright green optics got all wide when he recognized that he was looking his own image.

Jack blinked his optics and tried to focus, he concentrated really hard and asked in his mind, _"What is going on? Why I'm a femme?"_

Vector Sigma answered to him, _"What did you expect, femmes can only make more femmes, I think it was mentioned to you so it should not be a surprise."_

Jack looked at Bulkhead and then Miko and asked, "Am I a femme?"

Miko grinned to him and said, "You bet, you look like a princess and you have a high heels too."

Jack fainted with the processor overload error.

**Continued in the next story  
**


End file.
